A New Avenger
by Zedblade
Summary: Hanabi finds that she has something in common with the coldhearted Sasuke. [Naruhina and one sided SasuHana] R&R.
1. Flames of Betrayal

Chapter 1: Flames of betrayal

A blood soaked murderer stared mercilessly down on the pathetic teenager who pleaded desperately for its precious life.

"Please don't kill me!" Tears filled the weakling's eyes. Its hands covered in the blood of it's loved ones. "Please. . . Why! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" The dark-haired teen screamed. Its sadness fueled its growing rage. Lifting its pale face that seemed to glow from the fire that burned all around, she let our an cry of anger. "Why did you kill our family, our clan . . . OUR PARENTS?!" The reflection of the fire burned in its pale, hate filled eyes.

"They were useless. Their time had come, their souls are free now. Sprung from their sinful bodies by my blade." the murderer declared without emotion.

"You killed them." The weaklings rage grew, caring for nothing else. Letting the anger release, it sprang from its position, flying with the passion of an avenger. Praying too the gods for impact, it threw it's punch, and all of it's rage induced strength with it.

"Too weak." the murderer hissed, catching the raging teenager's fist. The weakling's eyes shot open in pain, the murderer squeezed hard until the crunch of bones were cut off by the child's screams of agony.

The teen slumped to the floor, cradling its crushed hand like a infant child. It began to weep, showing it's weakness once again. The murderer had enough, the mission was accomplished, the lives of its former family were cut short and their estate now covered in hellfire. Taking one last look at its former sibling on the ground, the murderer put all its might into a kick, sending the weeping teen flying. It landed hard, knocking the wind from its lungs. The murderer jumped away, watching the teenager's white eyes slowly close, the darkness taking over.

The female teenager laid in pitch black, the sound of fire crackling all around and the smell of burning corpses filled her nostrils. The girl's final thoughts before succumbing to the cold embrace of unconsciouses echoed through her head. "I will avenge my clan, and kill my sister. She will pay; Hinata . . . will pay."

* * *

The murderer leapt from limb to limb. The time had come to leave the village and start a life of her own. Too long has she been at the mercy of her sadistic father, and his petty excuse of clan traditions. She smiled. The look on that bastard Hiashi's face as she drove her sharpened katana deep into her mothers stomach and then into his own made her feel alive. He would never hurt her again, never tell her she wasn't good enough. Oh, how wrong he was, she was more than good enough, good enough to kill everyone for ever harming her, or ever telling her that she was a worthless weakling, destined to die an old man's slut. Her sister Hanabi, was the only one who understood. The only one that tried to tell her that everything will be okay in the end. If it wasn't for that, she would have killed the pathetic girl without hesitation. 

Hinata was not the fragile, shy girl of six years ago. With help, she blossomed. She trained night and day, pushing herself to her extreme limits. Every night, she and her partner would fight each other, battling until inches away from death. The only thing more important then their lives, was the need to get stronger. Her reasons for power were simple; to get get revenge on her evil family, paying them back for the nineteen years of abuse. Her partner's reasons? She only knew that he wanted to protect those he cared about, and one day become Hokage. Noble to say the least, but too Hinata's eyes, nothing more except false dreams and pointless hopes. The boy was once the object of her obsession, invading her most intimate dreams every night she slept. During those years of training with him, she did indeed have him. Their relationship one of the cutest in the town, the villagers would say. In reality, it was anything but. When alone, they were at each others throats, battling it out in the need to become the strongest. When time finally did become intimate, they both revealed themselves as the animals they were, ripping at each other with unheard of amount of lust. The murderer had to admit, it was fun. Being able to have something she wanted so long. However, even though her love still existed for the boy, she only used him to fulfill her needs. Unfortunately, it was over, tonights foray into madness was the undeniable end. She didn't care however, she would find someone else, and use them just as easily. She may never love again, but it didn't matter, for love is nothing but weakness.

Hinata brought herself out of her thoughts. She was on the edge of town, the walls towered over her lean, petite body. Finding the tallest tree, she climbed to the very top. She wanted to easily bound over the wall from there, then be on with her life. Unfortunately, it seemed a team of ANBU members had decided differently. They appeared out of the bushes, their stealth absolutely perfect. To them their enemy was a stranger, they only knew it was a female. She wore skin tight black, which gave away her gender due to the obvious curves. Bandages wrapped around the stranger's forearms and ankles. On her back she had fastened an ornament katana, made to look good as it carved its way through human flesh. Around her face, she wore a mask. It covered her features well. Her forehead protector glinted in the moonlight, showing the recently slashed symbol of the leaf.

"Halt." One of the ANBU said. It was a male from the voice, and he wore the mask of a badger. "You are the one that just massacred the Hyuuga clan, we can not allow you to leave."

Hinata spat at the man, venom clearly in her words. "Weren't the Hyuuga the strongest in the village, If I could easily destroy them, then you obviously way over your heads."

The ANBU member whose spoke backed away, if it wasn't for his mask, Hinata would see the fear in his eyes.

Another ANBU spoke, it was a woman and she wore a the mask of an Owl. "I'm Not afraid of you, your just some lucky bitch. In a real fight, your nothing." The female ANBU was torn with rage, her fiance was in fact an Hyuuga. The most talented some have said, but now his body laid in pieces at the burning mansion. "I will kill you for killing my Neji!" The woman screamed as she leapt from her position on the tree. Pulling out two ninja-to, she headed for the intruder, ready to deal her death strike.

Hinata didn't flinch, she remembered her battle with her cousin well. He was the only one that even put up a decent fight. But she overcame him, and gladly sliced the bastard in two. In was fun revenge for what he did to her in the Chuunin Exams six years ago.

Hinata looked at the incoming girl, and within a blink of an eye, pulled her katana, slicing deep into the woman's chest, causing her sweet blood to pour down freely. The woman's life was taken instantly by the deep wound, and her momentum kept her sailing past the Hyuuga, finally falling on the ground below.

The ANBU with an badger masked yelled in terror. "Tenten!!"

Hinata laughed, finding the ordeal slightly humorous. "What a pathetic bitch. Hope you two will be more fun." She licked her lips, ready for the impending fight.

The badger masked ANBU dove towards the ground, running towards his fallen mate. The last member, one that was silent the entire time, finally spoke. He wore the mask of a fox. "Why?"

"Why What." Hinata questioned, the voice she heard sounded full of heartache, and somewhat familiar.

Before Hinata received an answer, the ANBU was gone. She blinked, cursing herself for not watching that ninja intently. From above she heard a sound, instinctively she looked up to find nothing but the full moon overhead.

Without warning she was slammed hard from the side, the fox ANBU grabbing a hold of her and together they rolled to a stop. The ANBU pinned her arms to the ground, and his mask hovered above her face.

Hinata felt the warm breath of the man on top of her, it came through the mouth holes of the mask and swept over her face. The man's breath smelled familiar, and finally Hinata knew what the aroma was. It was raman.

-Author Notes-

So what do you think? Man isn't Hinata one evil mofo in this story. Anyway, chapter 2 should be up in the next couple days. Sorry you Tenten and Neji fans for killing them off so soon. But nothing I could do about it. Just in case you forgot, R&R please.


	2. Forgive Me, for I have Sinned

Chapter 2: Forgive Me, for I have Sinned

She recognized the aroma. It was raman.

Knowing who the ANBU member was above here, she innocently whispered. "Hello Naruto, you sure got here fast."

Naruto stared deep into Hinata's _black, _pupil deprived eyes, he spoke without emotion. "We were first to investigate, Tenten went straight to Neji's room. She saw what you did to him, we couldn't let her rush after you alone. Besides, not like you were trying to lose us."

"Hmmf, is that so?" Hinata questioned, pulling hard, trying to get out of the ANBU's demonic grip.

"You know, you didn't need to kill Tenten, but I can deal with that later; why didn't you tell me that you were going to kill your family? Is that why you haven't been over to my apartment for four months. Is that why you haven't called me, or even once just let me know where you were. I was worried, I thought that they did something to you, I thought they found out about your secret." Naruto was now slightly yelling, enraged that she would leave him in the dark for so long.

"What would it have matter if I told you? You would have just tried to stop me." Hinata screamed back at the boy.

Naruto slowly released his iron grip on the girl's wrist, and slowly got off of her. Once standing, he offered his hand down to Hinata, helping her up. "Don't you remember? Don't you remember the day you finally told me what your sadistic family did too you. You had to knock me out, for it was the only way to stop me from killing those bastards myself. Hinata, you should have told me, I would have helped you." Naruto was visibly shaking due to his overwhelming feelings of rage and sorrow.

"I didn't need your help, now leave before I kill you and your other partner."

"I will go with you."

The shock of what Naruto blurted out smacked Hinata in the face. No way he was willing to leave his village behind. With clear doubt and sarcasm she replied."Bullshit! You wouldn't be able to leave your village behind, the people you love, your dream of becoming Hokage. You won't do it!"

Naruto ripped off his mask and threw it to the ground, his red, cat like eyes glowing deep red. Those eyes sent shivers of pleasure rippling down Hinata's back. Those beautiful demonic eyes were so entrancing. "Damn this piece of shit village!" The blond roared. "Its filled with people that hate me to the very core of my being. The only ones that give a shit about me are the ones that want to use me for this fucking demon inside of me. Fuck the village. Hinata you are the only one I love, and the only one that loves me. I will not let you leave alone, and I will not be alone. I am coming with you!"

Hinata stood silent, looking deeply into the boy's glowing eyes. This was perfect, why didn't she think about that before. Naruto was always cursing the demon, and he hated it for making him the village's outcast. But he kept on, saying he will protect him, and will die if need be. Maybe; just maybe, her evil side slowly rubbed off onto the boy. Whatever it was however, Naruto's words were ambrosia. She wouldn't have too lose him after all. Even though she thought that love was a weakness, maybe with him it could be a strength. "Forgive me. I love you, and I am pleased you will come."

"I love you too Hinata, but before we leave, I need to fix your mess."

"What do you mean?" Her questioned was instantly answered, when Naruto leapt down from the tree and knelt by the lifeless body of Tenten.

Naruto lifted the girls blood covered shirt, there he was able to see the deep slash that went from her shoulder down through her chest and near her navel.

The badger masked ANBU asked with curiosity. "Naruto, what are you doing, I've tried everything, she is dead." The ANBU said in a cold tone, the shock of his teammate killed so easily echoed through his voice.

"I should be able to save her."

"How?"

"Just watch."

Naruto formed several seals, then place his hands gently on the girl, his left hand above her left breast, and his right over her navel. Blue chakra began to flow out of the blond in waves, snaking from his hand over the girl's torso. Slowly the blue chakra flowed into the gash left by Hinata's sharpened blade. Once her wound was filled with chakra, Naruto announced: "Kyuubi shin fukkou no jutsu! (Kyuubi heart revival technique)" the blue chakra erupted into red. The now red check expanded, its glow intensified. The chakra wrapped around the girl's body; it slowly formed above the girl's chest, hovering over her heart like a red specter. The red chakra exploded in light and dove down, thrusting itself through the girls flesh and down into her heart. The chakra slammed with it's healing energy, causing the heart to awaken in life. Slowly, the heartbeat quickened, causing the once stopped blood to pulse through her system once again. The white face of the female ANBU, slowly darkened too its normal tanned tone.

Tenten's eyes shot open, her mouth opened wide, sucking precious oxygen through her throat and into her empty lungs.

She let out a ear-piecing scream of rage and sadness. "NEJI!!!!!"

The strain of her quick resurrection and broken heart caused the girl to immediately fall back to the ground. Breathing slowly, she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

The ANBU with the badger mask, stared with eyes wide. In front of him he just saw the dead, lifeless body of his long time teammate, come back from the dead with a scream from her lips, proving her resurrection. His previous sorrow and rage, was now overshadowed by relief and awe for his blond teammate. Truly amazing.

"Lee, take her to the hospital, she will need to be taken care of. You should leave now, you stand no chance against the woman who did this." Naruto looked the badger masked teen in the face, his words came out as a command.

"What about you?" Lee asked, not wanting to leave one of his teammates, and close rival in the hands of someone so powerful.

"Don't worry about me, this is more complicated then you think, just go. NOW!!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger in the direction of the village.

"Understood." Lee responded, he gathered the limp body of the girl from the ground and placed her gently over his shoulder, and darted off for the village's hospital, looking back only once with concern.

Hinata, seeing that Naruto was left alone, left her limb and landed behind the still kneeling Naruto. Placing her hand firmly on his shoulder, "Kyuubi shin fukkou no jutsu, huh? Been a while since I've seen that."

"Technically you didn't see it. You were dead after all." Naruto reminded her. He got up slowly, the chakra drain from his jutsu was terribly high, but it would soon pass, considering the amount of stamina he held.

Hinata hissed, "You don't have to be a smart-ass." She turned around, looking up at the village's wall. She was so close to leaving, she was glad she didn't actually try to get out of the village with her normal speed, otherwise, Naruto would have never proclaimed his intention to go with her. She was happy for the first time in four months.

Naruto grabbed her hand, the dried blood of her victims slowly flaked off, revealing her pale, ninja callused hand. "Lets go."

In the clouded moonlight, they bounded over the village's walls. With their full speed cranked up, they bolted through the woods, not once looking back on the place they once called home.

* * *

"They were useless. Their time had come, their souls are free now. Sprung from their sinful bodies by my blade." Those words echoed throughout Hanabi's mind. Each repeat sent the quivering girl into more confusion, rage, sadness . . . 

Hanabi, the last member of the Hyuuga clan as far as she was concerned had her knees up to her chin and arms tied tightly around them. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as the young girl sat in the corner of her hospital room. Her bed's sheets were torn apart from her frantic kicking during the small time she was unconsciousness. When she awoke, the events of the night before flooded into her mind, overwhelming the girl in a tidal wave of sadness. She didn't understand why Hinata would do such a thing. Her family treated the girl badly, yes. But they only said that she wasn't a strong heir, and that her sister had surpassed her. Was there more too the story, had she overlooked something. Hanabi's mind quickly went from horrible images of death, too memories of her sister. Hanabi always comforted her sister when she heard her crying. Always told her that in the end, things would work out and life would be merry. How could her once loving sister, change into the angel of death just because her parents didn't think she was strong?

There had to be something she missed. Her mind continued to question. How did she get so strong? Just like that it seemed, she went from a fragile woman, to a strong wall of defiance. Then Hanabi remembered something, Hinata's eyes weren't the usual innocent white saucers, but they were black, as black as death. Hanabi knew that had something to do with it. But what? Not to mention the fact that she killed her father and cousin, the two strongest members of their clan so easily made Hanabi sick with rage, and a slight hint of jealousy. Hanabi finally decided, it didn't matter what the true reason behind her families slaughter was, she would kill Hinata. She wanted blood, and she knew exactly the person to ask for help.

The young Hyuuga was pulled from her thoughts when a well endowed woman stepped into the room. The blond haired woman looked at the bad, noticing nothing except emptiness. Looking around frantically, she finally found her eyes focusing on the girl in the corner.

"Good morning Hanabi." The blond haired woman greeted, grief clearly in her voice. It was definitely not a good morning.

Hanabi's voice came out low, and strained. "Hell" _thats what she was in, and her only escape was the blood of her sister flowing freely onto the ground below_ ". . .o" she returned the greeting.

Tsunade looked at the shaking girl on the floor, her heart beating with a plethora of emotions. She couldn't believe that history repeated itself. She cursed the gods for making something so horrible happen not only once, but twice! She almost started to believe right there, that there were no entities of power watching over their creations from above.

The Hokage watched as the girl started to cry, quickly she went over to her, picking her up easily for someone of her advanced age. There she cradled the girl, knowing nothing will actually make the girl feel any better, the best option was to stand there, girl in her arms and wait it out.

The girls head slowly lifted from its place of Tsunade's shoulder, her eyes puffed red, tears still sliding down her pale cheek. She looked deeply into the Hokage's eyes. Tsunade looked back, the pain the girl felt was something she could identify with, the pain of losing loved ones. But she knew the girl's pain was far more, she just didn't lose her brother and lover, no. She lost her Father, Mother, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, Grandfather, Grandmother . . . the list went on. Worst, they were all taken away by Hinata, her sister. That fact alone made Tsunade want to vomit, the once gentle girl went insane. What happen?

"Hokage-sama?" the girl said quit, and weak.

"Yes."

"Can you summon Uchiha Sasuke . . . I want to speak with him."

* * *

Naruto sat up his his rented bed, inside his rented room in some unknown village. He looked over to the nightstand, on it was his leaf forehead protector, he knew that now he would have too . . . he din't want to think about it now, he would do "that" tomorrow. He went back to writing, something he had rarely done. On his legs was a scroll, and several lines of text; It took a while just to write several lines, he wanted to get the words as right as possible. He was writing to the only person he trusted, the Hokage of the village he just abandoned. He wanted to tell her why, he didn't just want her to wonder for the rest of her life. So instead, he sat and wrote. There were too many important aspects about the entire ordeal to write down, so the only choice was to mark the scroll with a memory jutsu. It would contain his and Hinata's memories, from the start to now. Naruto finished his first paragraph; which read: 

_Dear Old Hag:_

_I'm sorry that I betrayed you and the village. But it was something that needed to be done. You know how the villagers hate me, and I'm tired of it. But, if that was the only problem, I wouldn't have left, I really never let those bastards too far under my skin, But I love Hinata way more then pretending to love those heartless bastards. I had to go with her. Please use the memory justu inscribed into this scroll, it will reveal everything. Please . . . forgive me._

After the first paragraph was finished, he started on the memory justu. He wrote the seals in a circular pattern, and drew a circle in the middle. There he put a single dot, representing the focal point.

Finishing it up, he woke the sleeping figure next to him. The woman awoke slowly, and opened her eyes. Naruto stared into them, they were no longer the color of death like the night before, now they were back to the normal white. Naruto greeted the girl.

"Morning Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at the blond next too her, he was naked . . . as was she. She started to panic, not knowing where she was and how she got there. Being naked in a bed with Naruto didn't phase her however, it wouldn't have been the first time. Then it hit her hard. The memories of the last night as well as several days before came screaming back into her head.

She croaked. "Morning Naruto-kun."

"So, how long have you been out?'

"From the memories, "she" was in control for about three days." The former Hyuuga said. The memories of her families slaughter replayed over and over in her mind. She couldn't stop the regret from overtaking her, she bursts into tears. Her stomach became twisted with nausea and she quickly leapt from the covers, and ran nude to the bathroom. There she knelt in front of the toilet, and began too vomit.

Naruto rushed to her side, and held her hair back. With the other hand, he slowly rubbed her back, hoping it would comfort the girl.

"You knew this would happen. You couldn't do such a thing yourself. The only way to get it done was to hand it off to "her"." He said softly, lovingly.

"I know . . . but even though it was something I wanted, something I dreamed to happen since they started . . . It still hurts . . . bad." Hinata was speaking between heaves of vomit, the night before continued to mentally assault her.

Hinata reached up and pulled the metal lever on the toilet's back. She got up. "I'm done" Moving past Naruto, she bent over the sink and washed her hands. Then she bent down, slurping in water from the faucet and swooshed it around her mouth. After spitting it out and repeating she left the room, and sat with sadness on the bed.

"Hinata, we need to send Tsunade a letter."

"Why?" She asked

"I wanted to tell her everything. I inscribed a memory justu to the scroll. I will place both of our memories in it. But you have to do yours yourself."

Hinata nodded

Naruto picked up the scroll from the bed and placed in on the floor in front of him. He bit down on his thumb and focused. He tried to remember everything from the past six years, pulling all he could from the depths of his brain, he focused his thoughts and chakra into his blood covered thumb and placed it into the middle of the circle he drew earlier. It left a bloody thumb print, that was soaked in his memory containing chakra. After Hinata did the same, Naruto rolled the small scroll up and sealed hit with a justu. Using the blood from his thumb he summoned a carrier eagle. He attached the scroll to the birds talons.

"Take this to The Hokage of Konoha." he commanded of the summoned bird.

The eagle simply spread its wings and flew out the window Hinata previously opened.

"Its done." Naruto said simply and took a hold of Hinata's hand. He embraced her. Naruto lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes.

But the thoughts of the night before, and the memories she conjured up for the jutsu swirled once again in her mind, causing the girl to feel sick once more. Suddenly her cheeks inflated, and she broke away from Naruto's warm embrace and ran once again into the bathroom. Naruto sighed, and headed after her.

* * *

-Author's Notes- 

There we go, chapter 2. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, I got 10 reviews in less then 24 hours from just 1 chapter. Thats amazing. But anyway I want to take this time to respond to two specific reviews. BTW, I do not know Japanese, so I use the crap English to Japanese converters thingys on the web to creat the Kyuubi heart revival name. If its wrong, (If it's not, I will crap my pants) please tell me the correct way to write it in Japanese.

In response to Xoni Newcomer: Well . . . thanks for the review. Funny how everything you asked about was somewhat answered in this chapter. Coincidence? A little yes, but some of your points made me think everything over again. Mainly the ANBU getting there so fast, the others ones I had covered in my story notes and were planned to be in this chapter. Anyway thinks for paying attention to the story and contributing a honest review.

In response to Kali-Cephirot: Same too you, thanks for contributing a well thought out, honest review. Thanks for the grammar and spelling compliment, I believe thats my weakest area. I understand completely where your coming from, Hinata is OOC in chapter 1 . . . hell she will be slight OOC during the entire story. But, you came to conclusions from just ONE chapter. You almost seemed insulted that Hinata was acting evil in chapter 1 from you review. As for copying the Uchiha massacre, Yes its very similar, that was the whole point. Yes, she killed her clan and left her younger sibling alive. But thats where the similarities end, there will be much more of a plot, and definitely a bigger reason then just Itachi's "I wanted to test myself." BS. I'm sorry if Hinata is OOC in this fic. But thats what I was going for, I wanted to change the weak, shy character from the series to a (somewhat) evil, powerful force to be reckoned with. Also, saying that she will NEVER act like this is a ludicrous way of thinking. She is not YOUR character and unless you molded every DNA strand in her body, you have no way of determining how she would act. Especially after the hell "I" put her through. Sorry if I'm sound a bit mean, I'm truly not trying too, I'm not even mad, I loved your review. I just wanted to get my point across, you came to a conclusion far too soon. Read my other fic, its not anything good, But i believe that the characters are very IC (in character) in that story. If it makes you happier, I will put slight AU and HinataOOC in my summary. Holy crap, just realized how much I wrote, but you deserved a thought out response for you great review.

Anyway thanks for ALL the reviews, I need a beta-reader, if anyones wants the job just email me. If not . . . thats cool. Next chapter, depending on the way it comes out, I might have to increase the rating up to R. Oh, and continue with the reviewing.

-Next Chapter: Reasons for Bloodshed


	3. Reasons for Bloodshed

WARNING: This chapter implies child abuse and rape. Nothing is described really, but I want to let the readers know ahead of time.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reasons for Bloodshed

Tsunade sat exhausted at her desk; pile upon piles of unfinished paper work laid scattered throughout her office. The entire day had been a horrible, the corpses of the Hyuuga ranked up into the dozens. Her duties as Hokage during a time of crisis such as this left the elder woman so drained, she was unable to think straight.

She sat back into her chair, the desk in front of her was almost urging her to lay her head down and fall into a dreamless sleep. But, she was too busy for sleep, and her mind raced around too much for her to calm down and shut her eyes.

She was worried also; she worried that making Uchiha Sasuke talk to the girl might have a negative effect. She was worried about the fact the other Hidden Villages might attack, considering that their strongest clan was killed off, leaving them looking weak. Most of all, she worried for Naruto. He never returned from dealing with Hinata. She wasn't worried about is health, she was worried that their love might have been strong enough for him to leave with her. That thought alone made her blood freeze.

The room was silent, the lone fan in the room making its usual creaking at his spun, trying to circulate the precious air. Shouts from outside could be heard, the noise of a normal day, on such an abnormal evening.

Suddenly a loud tapping echoed through the room, startling the blond at her desk.

She looked over at the window, and noticing a black figure perched on the other side, it was an eagle. The bird had a red stripes flowing from just under his eyes to the tips of his wings. The bird was black and red, sign of a summoned carrier bird.

She went to the window and slowly opened it, letting the bird step into the middle. It lifted its claw which held a sealed scroll. Tsunade took it up in her hand, and then immediately the bird puffed out of existent.

Taking the scroll to her desk, she released the Leaf ANBU scroll seal and unrolled the paper. She began to read:

_Dear Old Hag:_

_I'm sorry that I betrayed you and the village. But it was something that needed to be done. You know how the villagers hate me, and I'm tired of it. But, if that was the only problem, I wouldn't have left, I really never let those bastards too far under my skin, but I love Hinata way more then pretending to love those heartless bastards. I had to go with her. Please use the memory justu inscribed into this scroll, it will reveal everything. Please . . . forgive me._

Her worst fear was proven true; Naruto did indeed leave the village to be with Hinata. Tsunade once again lost a loved one, maybe not to the darkness of death, but the heartlessness of betrayal. Her eyes began to water as she rolled the scroll out more, revealing the memory justu. Within a circle, the dried blood thumbprints of Hinata and Naruto waited for someone to unlock their secrets.

Tsunade, hoping this would reveal a good reason behind her 'brothers' betrayal, bit down on her both of her thumbs and focused chackra into their tips. Slowly she placed them on top of the dried prints that resided in the middle of the circle. Focusing hard, she uttered. "Hireki (Reveal)"

The memories of two minds invaded her own.

* * *

-Six Years before the Bloodshed-

Naruto sat on his swing, a swing he reserved only for times of complete sadness. Only five hours ago he had broken his promise to the one he so much adored. He remembered it well, how he came through the gates of the village with Kakashi and the surviving genins. Sakura was there, desperately looking for a sign of her Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to bring back Sasuke." He remembered saying, he didn't know what to expect from the girl, but he hoped for maybe an "Its okay", or "He was just a traitor".

But instead . . .

"You fucking lying bastard, how could you lose Sasuke-kun, I hate you!" That sentence drilled a deep hole into the young blonde's heart.

Naruto was shocked, hurt, and saddened. How could she care so much for that traitorous bastard? He didn't know how to react; the fuming girl in front of him shot him an evil glare and stomped off, cursing the blonde boy's name.

Naruto's shock soon worn off, and was replaced by fiery anger, he never felt this way towards Sakura, and he could almost image the girl screaming in pain as he ripped her still beating heart from her chest. That soon passed, as he shoved the feelings Kyuubi had implanted into his head away with disgust.

He wasn't at all injured, the wounds he sustained healed during the journey back due too Kyuubi. Luckily no one was killed, Chouji and Neji barely survived there fight against those sound-nins while Kiba and Lee were pretty beaten up, and Shikamaru had only a broken finger and a few cuts and bruises.

The condition of Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru was due only to the arrival of the Sand three. Otherwise they would have been in just as bad of a shape, or worst.

Naruto stopped thinking of the past, and tried to focus of the future. He decided that he stupid crush of Sakura would end. He didn't know how to force him self to push away the feeling he's felt for so long, but her actions earlier were a good place to start.

Naruto's determination for getting over Sakura passed, and he was once again left with nothing to cheer him up. His loneliness got the best of him, and his eyes began to cloud up as tears began their journey down the boy's whiskered cheeks.

An innocent Hinata stood hiding behind a tree. She witnessed what happened to her crush, and her heart broke when the words that Sakura said made Naruto slouch in sorrow. After Naruto left, Hinata decided to follow the boy, hoping that maybe he would open himself up to opportunity and she would gather the courage to approach him.

She followed him for several hours, when he finally came to a stop outside of the ninja academy and sat in the lone swing hanging from a branch. She hid, silently watching him for hours. She observed as the boy's face went through a myriad of emotions, from a hate and anger, to pure sadness and loneliness. Hinata could sympathize, she knew the pain of being alone, her family completely disowned her, and her sadistic father . . .

Hinata stopped her self from continuing that thought and she focused on the boy sitting in the swing. The light of the day was fading, the setting sun shining through the clouds, creating shades of purple and pink. Staring off into the distant sky, she knew now was the best chance to talk to him one on one. She could console him, and help him get over what that girl said. She could be his shoulder to cry on.

Could she do it? Her shyness was too strong and her confidence too low. But this was Uzamaki Naruto, the boy who held a special place in her heart. She has never felt this way about anyone and she didn't know how to explain it, or even how to deal with it. Worst of all, what if he rejected her, laughed at her for thinking he would care for someone like her.

The sky was black now, the stars shining brightly down, illuminating the small field that stood just outside the academy. Naruto, seeing the time decided it was best to go home, but not before grabbing some Raman. He lifted up off the seat, and started walking. He walked with hands in pocket and eyes downcast.

If his name wasn't called, he would have run straight into the person that called it.

"He . . . l . . . lo Naruto . . . kun." He heard a quit, sweet voice say. Naruto looked up to find Hinata standing in front of him, her fingers playing with each other in nervousness.

With surprise he responded. "Hello Hinata-chan, what are you doing out here?"

The girl's cheeks reddened, she couldn't tell him the real reason she was out here. He would be disgusted if he learnt that she was spying on him. She cursed herself for not thinking of something to say before she approached him.

She quickly said the first thing that popped into her mind. "I was just walking, trying to relax my mind."

Naruto looked down on the girl in front of him. He couldn't figure out why she couldn't look him in the face for less then 1 second before turning red in the cheeks and then looking another way. Maybe she was scared of him; maybe she knew about his secret and was afraid to look into his eyes in fear of being torn apart.

Naruto quickly tossed that thought out, if she was really scared of him, she wouldn't have even talked to him, let alone offer her great medicine to him at the Chunnin Exams. Still looking at the girl, whose cheeks were almost glowing crimson from his intent and questioning stare, Naruto noticed something for the first time . . . she's really, really pretty.

Staring at the girl, he noticed her presence calmed him, and his past feeling of anger and sorrow were swept away. His usual foxy grin returned to his face.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I was just about to go to get some Raman. You want to come." Naruto said nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. He wanted it to be more of a friendly occasion, and hopefully Hinata wouldn't think of it as a date and run away.

Hinata let out small squeak, her heart began to race and her face burned. Had Naruto just asked her out on a date? She didn't know, but didn't care. Her answer was simple. She nodded while saying "Yes."

Naruto brightened up even more, amazed that the girl so easily said yes. No badgering, no asking over and over, promising he would pay for everything. She just said yes.

Together they walked towards the Raman stand, both feeling a very happy with the person that accompanied them.

Hinata was walking home alone. Her 'date' with Naruto replayed over and over in her mind. They sat there for nearly an hour. It first started out silent, neither of the two knowing how to react, or what to say. But slowly the tension lifted and by the time they left they were chatting back and forth.

Hinata had a great time, she almost didn't stutter when talking to Naruto. She found as the minutes passed, her confidence and shyness lessened with each tick.

Naruto had offered to walk her home, he almost begged in fact. But she denied, knowing all too well that she would get in trouble for not only coming home late, but coming home with Naruto by her side.

She didn't know why her family loathed Naruto so much, but they did. They have told her over and over that if she ever associated with the boy, there would be dire consciousness. But, she couldn't help it, her fondness of the boy development before she knew that they hated him. After she knew, it only made here like the boy even more, knowing that her hated family wouldn't approve. It was a tiny thread of rebellion.

Hinata strolled most joyfully through the front gate of the Hyuuga manor. She silently made her way through the maze like hallways and stood in front of her bedroom door. She went to turn the knob, but noticed that the door was already ajar. She pushed it open, and all joy from her time with Naruto drained quickly, replaced by terror. There was a lone figure sitting on Hinata's bed, waiting for her.

"Hinata?" The man's voiced sliced through the air with nothing but malice.

"Father?" Hinata's voice came out low, her pulse quickened; she knew what was coming and battled over whether or not just to run. But she tried that before, and it only resulted in her being caught and . . .

Hinata's father stood up from her bad, and motioned to the girl. "You're late; you know the punishment for disobeying me."

The white eyed girl stepped with fear inside her cold, dark room. Crossing the threshold between the hallway and her room she closed her eyes and prayed for salvation.

It never came; her father grabbed her violently by the wrist and threw her onto the bed.

Hinata opened her eyes just long enough to see her father raise his fist, ready to strike. She quickly dug deep into her mind and went to her most familiar place.

It all went dark, the memories stopped.

* * *

-Present-

Tsunade jerked from the images in her head. She was sweating, the fear the girl felt before she walked into her room crept its way down Tsunade's spine. It was all too real, watching the events unfold through her eyes, feeling every emotion she felt.

Tsunade wiped away her now forming tears. She didn't know exactly what Hinata's father did to her, and she couldn't find out. The memory just blinked away. She almost knew why. Hinata must have forced everything, all sense of feeling, emotions and even her consciousness to the back of her mind. She didn't want to feel whatever her father did to her.

The Hokage released her thumb from the bigger dried blood print, one that was most likely Naruto's. She focused again, and started from the beginning of the memories that the Hyuuga had placed into the Justu. There she found more and more occurrences.

With each confrontation with her father, she would black out, not wanting to remember whatever her father did. Tsunade literally fast forwarded through Hinata's memories, confronting with over twenty cases of Hinata's blank outs.

Finally she happened onto one that was extremely disturbing. For this blank out, Hinata never awoke to the torment her father wrought being over. This blank out, she found herself awake in what only Tsunade could describe as . . . Hell. She started from the beginning, wanting to know exactly what happened up to this most disturbing situation through Hinata's own eyes.

She focused her chackra yet again and she found herself in the apartment of a blond boy, three years after Naruto and Hinata's first 'date.'

* * *

-Three Years before the Bloodshed-

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan!" The blond haired boy cheered while handing the blushing girl a long box wrapped in beautiful paper.

"Naruto-kun, thank you." The girl beamed as she took ah hold of the heavy box. Glancing up just once at the grinning Naruto, she peeled open the wrapper, slowly and neatly.

"Hinata-chan, I'm not too sure that's how it's done. Just rip it open. Not like I need the paper anymore."

The girl replied with a nod. All politeness lost ahs she tore into the paper, ripping pieces of the wrapping apart. Behind the paper, laid a black metal case with gold emboss which spelled out, "To my lovely Hinata-Chan."

The girl squeaked in delight. She knew what this box held. She opened the lid quickly to reveal something she had her eyes on for a year now.

Inside, tucked between fluffy velvet laid a beautiful ornamental Katana. The sheath was dark black, so clean it reflected Hinata's smiling face back at her. On both ends of the sheath, there were gold metal wrapped around it, twisted and carved into the image of a fox. She grabbed hold of the ivory handle. It was carved into a dragon and fox dueling, but even with the intricate work of art, it still fell comfortably into the girl's hands. She pulled the long, folded steel of the Katana out of its sheath. She gawked at the complete perfection that the blacksmith poured into this sword. Suddenly, her reverie was torn apart when worry crept into her mind.

"Naruto-kun, how could you afford something like this? It had to be much more than even I could afford."

Naruto frowned for just a split second. "You've been drooling over it since you saw that sword in the shop. I always knew about your obsession with Ornamental weapons, and I thought this would be a good start. Don't worry about the money, it wasn't that much. Especially since I'm a Chunnin now, my paycheck is more than adequate." Naruto said while smiling. He knew that wasn't the complete truth. He had saved for over a year for the sword. He gave up everything, only eating one bowl of Raman every other day for one year was complete torture. But it was worth it.

Hinata sighed with regret. "I'm sorry, it's beautiful and I love it."

Hinata placed the sword down carefully on the floor. She reached out and took the boy in a loving embrace. Kissing him softly on his lips, she whispered. "But, I love you more my beautiful fox."

Naruto didn't hesitate in returning the affection.

Hinata, once parted from her boyfriend stood up from the dining room table's wooden chair. She glanced over to the clock that hung just over the stove. She frowned, knowing that she couldn't be here any longer and had to go home.

"Naruto, thanks for the gift, but I must be getting home now."

Naruto grew confused, his presents weren't over yet. His planned an entire party; the rest of their friends would arrive any moment to start the festivities. She couldn't leave now.

"Hinata, why do you have leave? It's your birthday, and I'm not quit done giving you gifts." The boy said, trying to urge the girl to stay with a hint of bribery.

"I'm sorry, but I have previous arrangements with . . . my family. They have something planned for my birthday." The girl lied, her family barely acknowledged the fact she lived, let alone the day she was born. She only knew if she didn't get home soon, her father would most surely be angry.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Okay."

With one last hug and kiss, Hinata walked out of Naruto's small apartment. She didn't like to lie to her Naruto-kun. But she wasn't going to tell him that if she got home after her nine o' click curfew, there would be hell to pay.

Waving back at Naruto who stood in the doorway of his apartment, Hinata picked up her pace and shifted the Katana's box in her hand, trying to find the most comfortable position.

During her walk home, she felt like someone was fallowing her, looking around she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. She activated her Byakugen and searched the area once more. Again, she found nothing. She shrugged it off, and blamed it on her ever constant paranoia that overwhelmed her whenever Naruto wasn't around. Clearing her thoughts, she continued towards her 'families' manor.

Hinata walked into her room, she hid her gift from her family, just in case, by disguising it to be bag of herbs and ointments. Once inside her room, she laid the 'bag' down and decided to take a quick shower. She made it home with plenty of time to spare; her bedroom's lack of her angry father was evidence that she was indeed safe.

Hinata removed her overabundance of cloths. She wore them for a specific reason, to cover up what she didn't anyone to see. Undressed, Hinata stared into the mirror at the fading bruises that started from her neck and went to her thigh. She was able to usually get rid of the most of the pain and the markings using her ointment. But sometimes the bruises would defy the girl, insisting to scare her body for days. The bruises that covered her body now were the ignorant kind, they were received when she lost track of time while training with Naruto several days ago. She lied, telling her father that she was practicing by herself, not wanting him to know about her relationship with the demon boy. Luckily he bought it, and didn't beat her as bad as he could have.

Hinata stepped into her personal shower and twisted the knob so warm water would wash over her body. She let the water run down her face and over her chest. The water felt wonderful over her bruised body. She washed quickly, so she could enjoy the feeling of the water over her.

She was interrupted from her blissful shower when she heard her bedroom door slam. She panicked and quickly turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. Grabbing her tower and drying briskly, she wrapped it around her chest and opened her bathroom door to find her father sitting on her bed.

Hinata stopped dead with fear. Her father was holding the 'bag' in his hands.

"What is this." The man asked calmly.

Hinata swallowed her fear, and spoke as normally as she could. "It's just a bag of herbs that I use for my ointments."

Her father snorted. "You must think I'm a fool."

Hinata's father undid the genjutsu on the bag, and held the black box in his hands. He read the words embossed on the lid out loud with disdain. "To my lovely Hinata-Chan."

Hinata stepped back with fear, knowing the truth was out.

"It seems you've become a slut. The demon boy's slut no less." Her father hissed as he stood up.

Hinata eyes shot open with shock. "How did you know?"

Her father shot forward, grabbing her by the hand. He tossed on her the bed, ripping the towel off of her.

He crawled on top of her nude form, and whispered into her ear with hate and a hint of eagerness. "I'll show you what being a slut is all about. You've disappointed me for the last time."

Hinata cried out. "Please, stop!"

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to dig deep once again. Her last feeling before falling into blackness was of her father's hands on her throat and the other between her thighs.

_Darkness . . ._

_Darkness . . ._

_Darkness . . ._

_Hinata felt the world crash around her. Pain shot through her body, piercing her skin and riddled her soul with judgment. Images of death invaded her mind; torn flesh and blood clouded her thoughts. The pain increased, and finally took shape and appeared over the girl. _

_The figure stood cloaked over Hinata's burned body. The figure removed its hood, and revealed his head. It was covered with rotting flesh, the skull underneath clearly visible._

_Hinata screamed in terror as the cloaked figure charged her, its empty eye sockets exploded in hellfire. _

_The figure opened its mouth, letting out a demonic roar as it dove into Hinata. The girl screamed one last time before the world went dark once again._

* * *

Hinata woke with a scream. Her mind raced as to what happened. She looked around to find her self in the forest, the coldness of the night bit down on her nude body, forcing her to shiver.

She tried to get up, but found she was be held down by something.

She let her eyes focus in the darkness, and gasped with fear as the something on top of her turned into a person with blond hair and closed eyes, crouched next to her, head resting on her stomach.

"Naruto-kun?"

She didn't get a response, and realized something that made her blood freeze. He wasn't breathing. She placed her index and middle finger on the boy's neck to check his pulse.

Hinata became nauseated, and she felt her heart be torn apart with loss. She started to cry.

Naruto was dead.

* * *

-Author's Note-

Not much of a cliffy, considering we all know this is the past and Naruto was alive in the earlier chapters. But, whatever.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I had compositing finals for college this week and over the weekend I was hit by Hurricane Jeanne.

Anyway, decided to up the rating just in case. I didn't describe any of the more disturbing moments with Hinata and her father, but I might have to in a later chapter, might as well be prepared.

Well chapter 4 shouldn't take as long. I like to thank everyone that reviewed once again; I love the feedback and hope you guys continue. I'll try to respond to some reviews next chapter.

Just in case you haven't figured it out, This take place 6 years after the Sasuke thing. So the rookie-nine are around 18 years old. Hanabi is around 13, 14. Just FYI

Peace out.

-Next Chapter: Reasons for Bloodshed Part Two


	4. Reasons for Bloodshed Part 2

-Three Years before Bloodshed (Cont)-

Naruto was dead.

Hinata felt her heart shatter; each piece stabbing her with its sharpened edge of depression.

She lifted up, carefully lifting the boy's body with her. Rubbing the boy's whiskered cheek, and wiping away the stray strands of hair that covered his pale face, she whispered.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She began to cry once again, resting her head on top of her lover's. There she wept, letting her tears flow, each drop a testament to her loved one's life. She felt it was her fault, that her father must have killed him after he was done dealing with her. She wished now that she didn't wake up, wished she was able to live in peace with Naruto-kun in wherever the powers that be led them.

But now, it was impossible.

But then, she had an ideal. She had nothing to live for, nothing to keep her getting up in the morning, nothing to help her mentally fight off all the horrible acts of violence that plagued her life. She didn't have a reason to live.

Hinata smiled, she will make herself be with Naruto.

All her suicidal thoughts were brushed away when she heard the most beautiful thing.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

* * *

-Present-

Tsunade flopped back into her chair, weeping madly. The images of the dead boy haunted her mind. Even though she knew he was alive, remembered him getting up. His pale face and blue lips nipped away at her emotions.

Then something even more foreboding caught her attention once again. The demonic images that Hinata seen while _blanked out _burned a whole into her sanity Were they just hallucinations, or were they something even more sinister.

That brought her back to what Hiashi did to Hinata. The Hokage shuddered in anguish. What that man did to his own daughter was disgusting, and a disgrace. She was glad he was dead . . . very glad indeed.

Then popped another question into Tsunade's already confused mind, how did Hinata get into the forest, how did Naruto seemly come back to life. And if Hinata had also passed away, how did she, just like Naruto begin breathing again?

Knowing there was only one way to answer that question. Tsunade removed her thumb from Hinata's memory print and she placed it on top of Naruto's. Focusing yet again, she whispered Hireki (Reveal).

* * *

-Three Years before the Bloodshed-

Naruto flopped down into his couch, the disappointment of Hinata leaving apparent in his sluggish manor. He just completed a series of phone calls, contacting all of his friends that were supposed to attend Hinata's party, and regrettably told them it was canceled. Their questions were unfortunately answered with only a "Don't know, she just had to leave."

Boredom fully setting in, his plans for night completely destroyed. It was too late to train, and too early sleep. He finally got up, and began to clean up the table which held the torn wrapping paper, thinking of what to do at the same time.

It occurred to him, there was nothing to do. So, he just cooked up a quick cup of Raman, the three minutes it took were excruciating, making the whole 'nothing to do' seem even more horrible.

The blond sat down once again, and dipped his chopsticks into the small cup in which he held. Eating quit happily, he noticed the Raman disappeared faster then he wanted; and he tossed it into the kitchen waste basket that was just on the border of his living room. He lay down on the couch, thinking of Hinata. The way she smelled, her beautiful eyes, lips, hair, and chest . . . heck the list went on and on. While fantasizing about the one he loved, Naruto fell into a light sleep, hoping it would last.

Sleep . . .

Naruto felt pounding in his head, bolting upright, he realized the beating wasn't coming from his brain, but from the door. Glancing up at the clock, he yelled in anger.

"Its 3 in the morning, who the hell has the nerve to wake me?!"

His only answer was "Hurry up and get out here!" With frustration in his steps, he quickly went towards the disturbance. Throwing the door open, the blond glared at the person on the other side.

"What do you want Shikamaru?"

The lazy boy replied "There was an assignation attempt. We need your help to track the assassin down."

"Assignation attempt on whom?"

"The Hokage, don't worry she will be fine. Shizune was able to stop the poison in time. But for now, the assassin is still in the village, we have all exits blocked and all available ninjas searching. But you are our second best tracker, and unfortunately Kiba and his family are away on business."

"Right, let me get my things,"

"Hurry up."

"I will."

"He's this way, I know. I can almost taste it, the evil intent is just emanating throughout this area . . . wait there he is!" Naruto whispered towards Shikamaru before he sprinted off into the direction of the assassin.

"How troublesome, I'll never be able to find him now."

Naruto leapt ahead, and left his friend behind, he was in hot pursuit, and wouldn't let the person who tried to kill his Hokage get away. Running with all his speed, ducking and dodging through the bushes and roots that littered the floor of the forest, he was slowly catching up to the invader.

Suddenly the spy came into the view; he was standing still, looking down at something that lied on the ground.

Naruto didn't care what it was; he just knew it was something that gave him the time to catch up. He caught the assassin off guard, crashing into his back and rolling along. He grabbed a hold of the man's throat; the face of the assassin was hidden in shadow from the hood that covered his face.

"You shouldn't worry about me Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean, and how do you know my name?"

The still hooded spy pointed back at the spot where he was standing.

"Like I would fall for that." Naruto growled, throwing is fist hard, smashing the man's face with its pent up anger. The crunch of bone echoed through the forest, the spy's nose erupted into blood, spraying onto the leaves and grass that lay all around.

"It's not a trick." The man coughed out as he turned back to face Naruto. His hood was torn off by Naruto's flying fist. It revealed a face that Naruto hated with all his heart.

"Kabuto?" Naruto tightened is hand around the man's throat and quickly turned his head to see what the traitor was pointing at.

He turned pale, and his skin began to crawl with fear.

"Hinata?" The boy quietly choked out. He turned to face Kabuto once again, he caught the reflection of the moon in the silver haired man's Sound head protector, and it reflected the blonde's teary eyes back at him, as if the sound-nin was mocking his loss.

"You . . . you killed her didn't you?"

"No, I found her like this."

"LIER!!!" The blond roared, tightening his hand around the man's throat, his elongated nails digging deep into his flesh. The sound spy began to punch frantically with his free hand, striking the blonde's face over and over. It was useless; his strength was being drained by the boy's tight grip.

The spy's sight started to blur, the boy's hand tightened. Naruto caught the man from hitting him again and crushed his fist with little effort. The man tried to scream in pain, but his air was running low, and his time growing short.

With a cry of rage, Naruto drove his fist into Kabuto's face, driving straight through his flesh and crushing his skull. However, where blood and brain matter was supposed to be, nothing came out except the coldness of mud. Kabuto's replacement slowly melted away with Naruto's fist still caught in the middle.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I must be leaving now. I'm sorry for your loss; I truly do not know what happen."

Naruto cursed at the retreating voice of Kabuto before he rushed to Hinata's side, his anger slowly subsided and was replaced by heart tearing sorrow.

"Hinata-chan?" tears began flowing from his eyes, landing of the Hinata's pale body. "What . . . how?"

Naruto collapsed onto her cold stomach, weeping madly.

He vowed to avenge her by wiping out the Sound, and would join her afterwards by his own blade.

Sadness and Silence . . .

"**Hey kid."**

"What do you want; this is no time for your insults."

"**Hmf, Kid, I'm not here to insult you, just to offer you something."**

"What the hell would I want from you?"

"**How about a technique to save that girl you love so much."**

"What? How, HOW! Tell me!!"

"**It's forbidden."**

"Like I give a shit."

"**Thought you say that**, **well enjoy."**

The fox trapped inside of the boy released his knowledge, seals screamed at Naruto from within at furious rates. With sudden realization and new found hope, Naruto lifted up off the girl, eyes squinted in concentration.

Naruto sped through many hand seals, once completed he placed his hands gently on top of the girls stomach. Blue energy began to flow gently around the boys arm and hands. It glided towards the girl, wrapping around her with care.

"Kyuubi shin fukkou no jutsu!" (Kyuubi Heart Revival Technique)The boy shouted with hope.

The blue chakra exploded into bright red and began to swirl madly above the lifeless form of Hinata. With no more hesitation, the red chakra dove down, through the Hyuuga's chest and into her heart.

The force of the technique caused Hinata to arch up violently several times before finally falling once again to the ground.

Lifeless . . .

All hope shattered.

"It didn't work you stupid fox."

"Hey damnit, damnit, damnit!!!"

"**. . . This proves most unfortunate. It seems she has been dead for too long."**

"Bullshit, I'll try again!!"

"**No you foolish child, if you do it again it will drain you too much, you will pass out."**

"Shut up, like I care. If there's a chance it will work I going to do it again!"

"**No you idiot. If you pass out, you won't be able to perform my plan B."**

"Plan B?"

"**You . . . will have to die."**

"WHAT!!! How the fuck will that help!?"

"**You will be able retrieve her soul."**

"How is that possible, If I die, how will I get back?"

"**I'll bring you back."**

"But you'll be dead too."

"**Yes, but there is something we can do that will give you some time."**

"What?"

"**This."**

Once again unknown seals erupted into the blonde's head. With the seals came the knowledge of what exactly the nine-tailed fox had planned. With understanding and even more hope then before he started he began the long set of seals.

Over two-hundred were required, all performed by the boy with lighting fast speed. With the last seal completed, he announced what was his only hope. "Kyuubi fuzen gisei no justu! (Kyuubi partial sacrifice technique)

Extreme pain shot through the Naruto's body, tearing away at is insides, making the boy feel as if his insides were on fire. His eyes began to blur, and the world began to spin. With each sharp pain that breathing brought on, he found it harder and harder to suck in the precious oxygen. His head began to speed through his memories, following his path from a lonely orphan, demon possessed dead-last to finally the happiness of a successful shinobi with people that loved him. His last thought was Hinata's beautiful smile radiating its love at the now dying boy.

Naruto's blue eyes faded away, replaced by crimson. The slit in the middle signified Naruto's death and the Kyuubi's surfacing. Naruto's body slumped back down on the still lifeless form of Hinata. Unable to move with pain still searing every part of _its _body; the Kyuubi made one last plea through Naruto's lips.

"**Hurry boy, we don't have much time."**

* * *

Breathing was impossible, something was in his throat, washing down and filling his lungs. It tasted of metal, and was a liquid thicker than water. Opening his eyes, he found himself it complete darkness, except for small red light that shined down like a beacon of hope. With all his might, he kicked his legs, pushing through the thick substance slowly, but steadily.

During his ascent, he continually bumped into things, the darkness made the objects mysteries, but they were cold to the touch, and very soft. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the surface slowly came into view, the red light illuminating everything slowly grew

He emerged from the fowl liquid with a gasp, expelling all the liquid from his lungs. Naruto took in a deep breath of moldy air. Looking up to see the sky, he was confronted with something not of this world.

Instead of blue sky, there was nothing but the roaring of fire. It surrounded him; it was like being trapped inside the center of a fierce explosion.

Something brushed his leg.

He looked down, only to wish he didn't.

It was blood, a river of blood. The objects that floated inside were human bodies, from small children to the elderly. All face down, floating like human apples inside a barrel of crimson.

Naruto screamed in fear and shock, and quickly swam to the nearest land. Slowly crawling up the bank of the "river" he began to vomit, with each arch of his back, the images of torn babies and mangled women assaulted what he thought was a ninja hardened brain.

He closed his eyes just for a minute, while he lay down on the reddish sand that outlined the river in which he just escaped from. Calming his thoughts, he slowly realized what was happening, the fox's thoughts entering his own.

"**I can sense the girl was dragged down into an unfortunate place, and it won't be long until she will be lost from you forever. Kid . . . you will have to die and save her. Save her from the pits of Hell itself."**

Naruto didn't care where he had to go at the time, even if hell was his destination. Nothing as changed since then, and he slowly rose to his feet, intent of finding his lost loved one.

The environment in which he resided caused the boy shutter in fear and foreboding. It seemed as if he was on only one of many landmasses, floating with unearthly magic in the vastness of damnation. Each land mass had at least one water fall of blood falling from their side, falling either on another floating island, or into eternity.

Knowing not where to head, he walked aimlessly forward, the stench of blood that stained his cloths continued to assault the boy, causing him to constantly push down the instinct to gag.

He decided to try something.

"Kyuubi, you there?" The boy called out inside his mind, hoping for a response from the demon.

Silence.

"Kyuubi?"

Silence.

The boy cursed his luck, seemed that he won't be able to get any help, and must face the trials of hell alone.

The sound of drums rose up over the horizon and met Naruto ears. He hadn't realized them until now.

BOOM . . .

BOOM . . .

BOOM . . .

The drums continued to resound across the land, each thundering beat sounded like a call for arms. Naruto decided that the drums must hold some importance and handed off in their direction.

After several minutes of running full speed, Naruto found himself at the base of a tall hill. The beating drums, whatever they were for seemed to originate from the other side. Naruto began to climb; the hill didn't prove very difficult, it being just a mound of red rock.

On top, Naruto looked on with awe. Down below, inside what seemed to be a crater with hills covering all sides were thousands of beings. Naruto didn't know what they were, but from the looks of them they weren't human. Each at a unique looks, some were that of rotting flesh and skeleton, others had more than two arms or resemble the likes of snakes and spiders.

All of these beings, all thousands upon thousands inside the gigantic crater surrounded a huge platform. Behind the platform stood something that made Naruto want to run away, something that almost made him forget his goal and return to the safety of his small apartment.

A massive demon stood beating the drums. It stood easily thirty feet in the air. The flames covered its body rose high above. On its back, wings of flame spread out, covering hundreds of feet with its length. Its eyes were glowing with pale green, looking down at a figure below.

Naruto followed the gaze of the demon and found what he was looking for. Naruto felt a surge of relief flood his body. Place on some sort of alter, between the drums that the giant demon was beating; Hinata lay unmoving. With fear in his voice, he instinctively yelled her name.

"Hinata!!"

The drumming stop.

Naruto watched as the demon looked up and met eye to eye. With a thunderous roar, he pointed one of its burning fingers at the boy.

All eyes were on Naruto.

Like an ocean of bodies, the thousands of smaller demons surged towards Naruto, intent of tearing the boy into pieces. Naruto took a step back, measuring the distant between him and the platform in which Hinata lay.

It was far too far to jump to, even using a chakra boost. But Naruto guess maybe three hops would get there, and that was all he needs to do, once he was near Hinata he could easily end this.

As the wave of demons neared the top of Naruto's hill, he brought up his hand to eyes level. Grabbing his right wrist with he left, he began to mold his chakra into the center of his right palm. Blue light exploded from his palm, it swirled and grew in size and power. Naruto smirked, his Rasengan finally complete he forced chakra into his feet and leapt into the air.

Naruto soared over the oncoming wall of enemies. Looking down he spotted the thousands of demons looking up at him, waiting for him to finally land. The arc of his jump was finally ending, and he began to descend with frightening speed. Nearing the ground, Naruto pointed the hand holding the Rasengan down, and braced it with his left. The horde of demons below didn't think the boy was anything special and stood their ground.

Naruto came down with the force of a million ninjas, the Rasengan hit with all its strength, instantly ripping the demons that were in its path to shreds. The ground ripped apart sending the others flying hundreds of feet into the air. Naruto stood inside the twenty foot crater, in the middle of torn remains of the demons that underestimated the boy. The stunned creatures the survived came out of their stupor and starting to swarm over the ledge of the crater and charged down. Before they could get there revenge, Naruto quickly formed another Rasengan and leapt again, soaring into the air.

Naruto smiled, he misjudged the distance and found out that he actually only needed one more jump before arriving on top of the platform.

Naruto came down one last time on the creatures, this time however they tried to get out of the way, but many were still caught in Naruto's Rasengan and were destroyed. Once again, Naruto found himself in the pit of the Rasengan's creator, but this time he leapt, using all his chakra for a boost. He soared over the remaining demon army and landed right next to the alter that held the body of Hinata.

Naruto stood next to a cloaked figure. It didn't move to intercept him, so Naruto quickly disregarded it and formed the necessary seal. With his index and middle finger, Naruto drove them inside Hinata chest, ripping through her cold flesh and deep into her heart.

Once he was inside her chest cavity, he made chakra surge through his arm, down into his fingers. He announced; "Yomigaeri!!" (Resurrection)

Hinata's eyes shot open and she released a high pitch scream. Her body began to fade away.

Naruto watched with triumph as Hinata disappeared into thin air.

His task complete, he went to cancel the Kyuubi fuzen gisei no justu (Kyuubi partial sacrifice Technique). Before he completed the seals, he felt a sharp pain in his side. With blurry eyes he looked up to see the cloaked figure, his burning face now revealed and hellfire stormed inside his eyes. Naruto felt the cloaked specter's bony arm; it carved a path through his flesh, and into his stomach.

With all his strength, Naruto cancel justu just in time and everything started to fade away. The last image of the hellish place was of the cloaked figure's face, his rotting flesh perked up into what Naruto could only describe as a smile.

Naruto slowly awoke to the sound of crying. He heard the gentle noises of crickets off into the distance, and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up to see the face of an angel. The memories of his trip flooded back into his brain and he wanted to know if everything was okay again.

Through his pained, heat torn throat, he pushed out a simple question. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

* * *

-Present-

Tsunade once again felt the urge to cry. Just like that, people she thought she knew had undergone such horrible things. She slammed her fist on the table.

"Why didn't they tell me!!! Kidnapped my ass, can't believe I fell for that." She screamed.

She couldn't take anymore of this. The reason for Hinata's massacre of her family seemed apparent. But it still wasn't justified. She could have easily just told someone and it would have been dealt with legally. No one would have to lose their life . . . well except Hiashi. Tsunade swore to herself that she would have killed the man herself.

Tsunade had enough; she quickly wanted to get the horrible memories over with. Yet she had only gone to 3 years prior to the events at the Hyuuga manor. Hopefully she could just speed this up so she could get to other business.

Once again she fast forwarded through the memories of Hinata and Naruto. Finding that after that night, Hinata moved in with Naruto. At first things were touch and go, Hinata trying to live normally while still keeping away from other villagers. She was mostly hiding out or with Naruto training. Nothing lasts however, and Hinata was soon spotted by a villager, and word spread fast to her family that she somehow managed to 'escape from the Sound'. Soon things didn't go well anymore.

Hinata had to face her father, which Tsunade slowed down the rush of memories to see exactly what went on.

* * *

-Two years before Bloodshed-

Hiashi and Neji were sparing in the Hyuuga manor training ground. Hinata was found out only several days earlier, and decided to make the fact that she was still alive official.

Appearing slowly out from the woods that surround the training field, she casually walked up to the fighting duo.

"Hello Father, Neji."

Neji eyes widened in shock, "Hinata-sama, it's true. You're alive." He balled his fist up, and looked down at the ground with shame. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from the Sound kidnapper."

"So, is that what people were told."

Neji looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

Hinata smirked and pointed at Hiashi. "Why don't you ask him?"

Hiashi was about to lose it, seeing the weakling in front of him, defying him was sending his rage over the top. Without warning, and without a care in the world, he rushed the girl with blinding speed.

Hinata barely dodged the attack from her 'father' and quickly spun around to his back side, trying to get a kick in of her own. Hiashi easily dodged the kick by falling to the ground, causing the kick to miss and swing over his back. Hiashi swept his leg around as he sprung up, catching Hinata in the shin, sending her crashing to the ground.

Hiashi quickly took the opportunity to jump onto Hinata, and wrapped his cold, callused hand around her throat.

Hinata began to curse herself, she didn't expect the bastard to attack so openly, and even with the training with Naruto, she wasn't good enough.

"Hiashi-sama, what are you doing." Neji yelled, and began to run at the man. He was about to save the girl from her father when Hiashi, seeing the boy bearing down on him quickly pointed at his cursed seal and activated it.

Neji stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground, thrashing around in intense pain.

Hinata once again felt helpless, even after all she's been through, she still wasn't ready for this. Then from deep inside, she felt something she never felt before. The burning desire to kill, and with it came new found strength. Her mind growled with fury, and without warning the world turned black.

Hiashi bent over Hinata, fist raised ready to pound her skull into oblivion. With all his speed, he sent his fist down into Hinata's face.

It never got there.

His fist was caught by Hinata's opened palm, she growled "Don't fucking touch me!" and with newfound strength, she crushed his hand and broke his wrist. Hiashi stared in horror has Hinata's eyes began to fade to black. She grunted with a deeper voice and kicked Hiashi off of her with her leg, sending him crashing into a tree.

Hinata walked over to him, and bent down. She brought his face up to hers, meeting eye-to eye.

She whispered. "Be prepared for Judgment."

Hinata leapt away, to never be seen by another Hyuuga for two more years.

Hiashi rose weakly to his feet and look over at the still withering form of Neji. He released the boy from his pain.

"Don't ever speak of this," he commanded. "Or I will kill you and the entire branch family."

* * *

-Present-

Tsunade fell back into her chair exhausted, and it wasn't until then that she noticed something very strange. Throughout the memories of Hinata, everything flowed nicely, but with Naruto, there was a feeling that she was missing something, something that was . . . well underneath the underneath.

She couldn't explain it, it was just a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her something wasn't as it seemed.

And there was only one person that she knew that could take the scroll apart piece by piece.

Luckily for her, that person just rushed into her office.

"Tsunade, what is this about Naruto!?" The old, white haired man with red stripes under his eyes questioned.

With a smirk, Tsunade tossed the scroll Naruto sent to her over to the other sennin.

"Here are most of the answers you need, it's not all there, in fact there's a lot that just don't make sense. But, if anybody can decipher it, you can."

Jiraiya raised his brow in question, and then opened up the scroll.

Understanding filled him.

* * *

Sasuke, the remaining member of the Uchiha clan slowly walked down the lit hallways of Konoha hospital; the smell of antibiotics, old people and plastic filled the air. He was walking slowly, arms in the pockets of his black pants that went down to his ankles and were wrapped tightly with bandages. Underneath his green Junin jacket, he wore a dark blue shirt, which hugged his body tightly, showing off his well trained body.

The junin walked casually down the hallway, thinking about the request that the Hokage made of him. It seems that the girl who underwent the same tragedy that he had twelve years ago asked for him specifically. He supposed he knew why, but he didn't know what he could do. He was sure the girl was experiencing the same rage he was. Sure she was rambling on about revenge and power. Speaking of power; how the hell did Hinata get so damn strong? Whatever it was, he sure has hell wanted to find out.

There was something more bothering the Uchiha, his long time rival; Naruto hadn't been found yet. He was told by Lee that he left him alone with Hinata. Surely she didn't kill him, and if she did, where was the body? A part of Sasuke was hoping that dumb ass wasn't dead.

Sasuke approached a door, room 203 . . . her room. It was closed and he heard the soft whimpering of a female on the other side. He knew that it would take several days to get over the initial shock and sorrow; it would take several days to stop the uncontrollable burst of tears. His heart sank, he didn't know why, the thought of another person feeling the same way he did almost choked him up. With a shake of his head, he thought to himself with disappointment, "God . . . I'm getting soft." With that thought still bouncing around in his mind, he opened the door slowly.

Inside, the room was cold; as if the temperature was controlled by the heart of the shattered girl who was sitting up in the bed. She looked up slightly, stopping her crying for the first time in hours. Sasuke met her eyes, the trademark Hyuuga's white eyes. For an instance he saw the innocent form of a thirteen year old Hinata staring back at him. That image finally wiped clean when the girl spoke.

"Hello Uchiha-san." The girl's voice was drawn out and ragged, her throat was raw and her nose runny.

Sasuke responded with a simple nod and sat down on the visitor's chair next to her bed.

Hanabi fell silent, she had a whole speech ready for when he got here, but as soon as he strolled through the door, it left her faster then she could say hello. She almost began to cry again, until the Hyuuga courage stalled her just long enough to say something.

"I need your help Uchiha-san."

Sasuke sighed, "You can just call me Sasuke."

Hanabi nodded in agreement, and then remembered her speech. "I know that your brother did the same thing as my sister. That's why I called for you, you've dealt with this. I just need someone to help me cope. And . . . and too train, I want her to pay. I don't know how she's gotten so strong."

Sasuke shifted in his seat, the thoughts of his brother once again fresh in his mind. He knew that the overwhelming urge for revenge would mold the girl into a hardened shell, and she wouldn't let anyone get close to her again. He remembered when he was like that, not letting anyone through, even when he wanted to deep inside.

"Listen child." He spoke with a stern, serious voice. "I know what you feel, like you've said, I've felt it. But you have to understand, if you let the hunger for revenge and power overwhelm your logical thinking, you will only hurt yourself and others in the end. I know the pain of betraying people I love, just so I can search for power. In the end, my carelessness cost them their lives." The words went from seriousness to sadness. The events from the past now fully materialize in his mind.

-_Pink hair flowed on the ground; the limp body of its owner was lying lifeless in his arms. Sasuke pulled the head of the female to his chest, his cries echoed through the chamber, as the tears of loss flowed freely.- _

Sasuke's face was as unemotional as ever, but Hanabi didn't need her Byakugen to see through his mask. He was hurt; the complete loss of whatever happen severely damaged his heart.

The room became silent; the humming of air-conditioner grew from a soft under-noise to a pounding racket as it pierced its way through the silence of the room.

Hanabi shuttered from the images of her family once again in her mind. In an attempt to push those thoughts away and break the silence, she asked. "What happened?"

Sasuke glared at the girl, almost ready to curse, she had no right to ask such a thing. Fortunately Sasuke caught himself, he's only told two other people about what happen that day: The Hokage because he had too, and Naruto because he needed to, he supposed this girl was another candidate, considering her situation.

With a long breath, he started. "Six year ago, I betrayed this village, my friends and . . . the girl I loved. I did it all for power, power from Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sennin. The power I sought was so I may kill my brother and avenge my clan. After I left, the Hokage sent Naruto and some others after me. Naruto finally caught up me, and we began to fight. The entire time I threatened his life, while he wanted me to come back, back to where people loved me. I was arrogant. We fought, and that bastard would have won. But instead he didn't try to kill me; he just wanted to prove a point. Because of that he almost died. We were both pretty beaten up, but I was able to walk away . . . for a while. Only several miles away, I collapsed and unfortunately, a follower of Orochimaru, by the name of Kabuto found me, and took me away. If it wasn't for him, I would have probably been found by Kakashi when he rescued Naruto." Sasuke stopped, the girl in front of him listened intently, and absorbing everything he said. After several seconds, he continued the story.

He cringed, knowing this was where the pain started. "Two years I was in the hands of Orochimaru. He trained me personally, promising that I would easily kill my brother when he was done with me. I found out about his truth intentions; he planned on using a forbidden technique to transfer his soul into my body. I didn't care however, as long as he trained me; I was content on his plans. Until . . . something much unexpected happen. One day, the girl I loved, Haruno Sakura, appeared. She searched for a year straight to find me. She approached Orochimaru in his own chamber, threatening to kill him if he didn't let me go. I just watched as she insulted him, I knew that she wasn't going to get me to come with her. I tried to convince her to just leave. But she was stubborn and kept at it . . . until Orochimaru didn't find it humorous anymore. Right in front of me . . . he . . . he struck her down with one blow. I ran to her side, cradling her when she drew in her . . . last breath." A look of complete discomfort fell over Sasuke, fighting off the emotions that boiled below his supposedly hard shell, he composed himself and continued. "I snapped, I snapped and attacked that bastard for hurting the only person that I ever really cared about. I beat that bastard within inches of his life before he finally got away. The rest of his army was barely a match for me as I plowed out of his stink hold of a fortress and made my way back here . . . I . . . didn't even get a chance to retrieve her body."

Sasuke sat, face unemotional as ever, but deep down he was crying like a small child. Sasuke, once again vowed for revenge against the person that took away his special person. It wasn't the hate filled revenge that took over mind and body however, it was controlled and focused, but unfortunately, it was also building up.

Sasuke again spoke, his voice horse; "Listen Hanabi, I know that you might think that I've lost my will for revenge. I haven't, it's as strong as ever. But I don't let it consume me, for it only leads to the destruction of the things that I love. I decided that I would train my hardest, and when the right time came, whenever it was I would face my brother to the death. If you promise me right now, that you won't make the same mistake that I did, I will personally train you so you may one day get the revenge that you deserve. Do you promise?"

The girl sat silent on her bed, she took in every word the man in front of her said. She knew that man was right, before he had come she was vowing for revenge by any means necessary, she was willing to sell her soul to the devil if need be. But after hearing his story, her view changed a little. With time it might change even more. Her respect for him grew and she could only do as he asked and train. As of now, there was no other way.

"I Promise." She replied.

Sasuke smirked, if she didn't agree . . . he would have had to go back to house arrest.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Oh my god, that's the most I've ever written. Well . . . that Sasuke bit was actually written before chapter 3 was, so I guess that doesn't count . . . but still. (No I didn't foresee what would happen, just changed what I originally had to suite the Manga more closely)

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, but school comes first . . . as well as reading other fics and not caring about my own . . . I mean . . . ah never mind.

Well I'm really tired, and I vow to never take this long to update, and WILL NEVER WRITE SOMETHING THIS LONG AGAIN!!!! For now on, I'm doing short chapters and updating every 2-3 days, Promise. (LOL promise my ass)

Oh, This chapter is way to long to read over and over to find mistakes and stuff . . . so mistakes will be plenty. I know a lot of people have questions, ask if you want, but most will be answered sooner or later. Unless you want me to spoiler it and just tell you . . .

Peace Out.


	5. Twin Ponds

Chapter 5: Twin Ponds

This was wonderful, walking through the village, not a care in the world (well, maybe a couple), just enjoying the beautiful day, next to a beautiful woman. Not a single villager looked at him we fear or hate, not a single villager turned their back and uttered "Demon should die."

Instead the villagers either ignored him, or nodded with a "Hello" as they passed him in the streets. The vendors wouldn't stare at him hoping he would just continue on his way to never set foot in their store. Instead they called to him, trying to get him interested in trying out the newest cuisines, the most fashionable cloths or the sharpest weapons.

It was great.

Of course he knew it probably didn't have anything to do with the Genjutsu he had over himself, making sure his most recognizable feature, the whisker-like birth marks were covered. No, it was the fact that he wasn't in Konoha, where every person hated him. It was because he was in the Village of Tsuinike, on the edge of Cloud country.

With a smile Naruto walked on, two days have past since they left the small Inn that they fled right after the incident. Naruto was lucky that Hinata planned ahead, for he had no money whatsoever, his only possession was the ANBU uniform on his back.

Hinata knew that she was heading that way after the massacre and hidden, not only her lifesavings in the hallow trunk of a tree, but also what she could steal from the vault in the Hyuuga manor the day before she acted out her so much deserved revenge.

Needless to say . . . they were now rich.

After they left, their first order of business was the buy new clothing and supplies for the road. Naruto himself wanted to feel some nostalgia and go with a bright orange and blue jacket and pants that reasonable his old attire . . . except big enough for an eighteen year old.

Unfortunately for the blond, Hinata wouldn't have it, saying that it would attract too much attention . . . and something else about fashion. Naruto couldn't quit remember the rest, it didn't matter, Hinata's words were law. Yep . . . he was whipped, more so by Hinata . . . then my Hinata-chan.

Her alter ego was something that Naruto actually feared. Hinata first found out about her new 'friend' after her incident with her father and Neji after she was found out.

Upon the first meeting between Naruto and Hinata's other self, all went well . . . except for the fact that she almost killed the boy when she lunged at him with so much lust that Naruto screamed in fear like a little girl.

That night sent shivers down Naruto's neck . . . all the times he had intimate sessions with Hinata-chan, it was always sweet and passionate. But with Hinata . . . her brutality in her 'love making' was something that would make a demon blush in envy. She would come at Naruto with all her force, so violent that it would scare the blond half to death. In fact it was so intense, that if Naruto didn't love her, he would fight back. If it wasn't for the fact that he would half-heartily accept it, it would be . . . rape.

Of course he knew way, what her father did to her must have had a huge impact on the girl, and Naruto couldn't blame her for something that man had done. He just accepted it . . . feared it, but accepted it, for she had to have a way to release all the pent up anger and he was the only person Hinata's alter ego wouldn't kill. However, lately, she has been able to control it, which of course was in Naruto's favor.

In the end Hinata-chan finally accepted what Naruto picked out. He picked out baggy blue pants, a simple tight white t-shirt with the faded patterns of flames stretching around the entire chest area and a light grey vest; similar to what one of the few people that didn't fill the blond with rage wore back at Konoha: Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun, there's one finally."

Naruto looked down to see Hinata pointing off in some direction. She wore more casual cloths then the usual woman. Her attire consisted of baggy, dark brown shorts that went down to mid-thigh, showing off her creamy legs that were most likely sculpted by Kami himself. Her upper body was covered by a tight black shirt that pressed up against her body, showing off her feminine curves. Her collar hung low to Naruto's disappointment and delight, for it showed off her ample cleavage to not only himself . . . but to every guy that passed by. Like Naruto, she had a little genjutsu over herself as well, masking her Hyuuga eyes with more normal ones shaded grayish blue.

Unlike Naruto, she didn't have her headband on; after they left she either threw it away or kept it in the large bag that was slung over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto however, wore his where it always had been, on his forehead. The only difference now was that it was slashed through the middle. With their genjutsu, the villagers knew they were missing-nin from Leaf . . . just not which missing-nin.

Naruto followed Hinata's pointing figure, which pointed to something Naruto dreamed about since the day he left.

A Raman stand.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand gently and pulled her towards the Raman bar. Sitting down on one of the stools, he looked at the waitress. She was a pretty young girl, no older then 17. She wore a simple blue kimono and a blue bandana around her dirty blond hair.

Getting her attention, Naruto quickly began his demands. "Okay, I want a bowl of Pork Raman and a bowl of Shrimp too."

The waitress responded with a nod and turned to head off to the kitchen.

"Hey you didn't ask her want she wanted." Naruto called out, a little annoyed that Hinata was ignored.

The waitress turned back around with a look of embarrassment over her face. "Sorry, I thought that those were for both of you. So Miss, what would you have?"

Hinata giggled a little bit at the confusion then replied. "Just a bowl of Chicken Raman please."

"Right away." The girl said cheerily and headed off to the back of the shop, giving the chef their orders.

Naruto pulled his hands behind his head and let out a loud sigh. "Man its good to get some Raman again. Hope this place is as good as Ichiraku."

Hinata replied with a simple nod.

"So Hinata-chan what do you think about this village."

The girl in question turned towards Naruto, eyebrow raised at the abrupt inquiry. "Its okay, I like that it's not a ninja village, makes it easer to move around. And the fountain in the village square is very beautiful."

Naruto nodded, "Yes it is."

"Why do you ask Naruto-kun?"

"Well . . . I just thought that this village isn't too far from Konoha, and isn't too close either. It would make a nice . . . home."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Home? But we just left, and you already want to settle down? Don't you want to let that . . . "Hinata looked around quickly; making sure no one was listening "demon of yours to enjoy the freedom of being a missing-nin?"

"Bah, that demon could care less, plus I've told you it hasn't talked to me since . . . the incident in the forest three years ago. Besides, we both have some shred of loyalty to Konoha left. I might hate the villagers, but I care for the village deep down . . . don't know why though. And you just hated your clan, and what you had to do to them wasn't something you could get away with without leaving. I just want to know that if Orochimaru or the Akatsuki attack, that I'll be somewhere that I can easily come to their aid if need be."

Hinata looked up to Naruto's face, he was staring intently at her, he was completely serious with his words, and she knew that deep down she still held some loyalty to her village of birth.

"I understand Naruto-kun, if you want to settle down here I'm sure it would make a lovely home."

Naruto instantly gave her his trademark smile. "You bet. But we don't' have to stay now, we could do a little traveling first."

During his words, the waitress brought a tray, carrying the three bowls of Raman that they ordered. Naruto quickly tore into his, attacking it like the prey of a vicious predator.

Naruto finished both of his bowls before Hinata finished half of her own, and the blond quickly ordered more.

Hinata inwardly smiled 'Guess this place holds up to the great Ichiraku.' She thought.

Hinata's peaceful thoughts were interrupted when a dangerous sense of eyes staring at her crawled up her spine and knocked on her brain. She looked around quickly, seeing if anyone was watching, she didn't think she missed anyone when she looked last. Whoever it was, they kept themselves concealed, if it wasn't for the obvious aura of evil one of the set of eyes emitted, she wouldn't have had a clue.

"Naruto-Kun?"

"I sense it too; let's see what they do first." He whispered, and then shoved another chopstick full of Raman into his mouth.

"Right" Hinata responded.

* * *

"I can't believe it's them. What are they doing here?"

"Who are you talking about Kitahana?"

Kitahana turned to glare at her teammate; he wore a white robe and large purple ribbon wrapped around his waist. His dark as death eyes stared down and his short black hair rustled in the slight wind. His faced looked to be chiseled from stone and his body was hard as a rock, his muscles easily seen through the tight cloth that wrapped around him like a second skin.

"Mission's over, you don't' have to call me by my codename. Anyway, those two over at the Raman stand. Their stupid little genjutsu doesn't fool me. I know them."

"Whatever, but you realize that unless you have some business with them we need to get back to Orochimaru. The mission is over and I really want to go home. I hate long missions."

"Damnit Azumaishi, I told you to go with the other two, you didn't have to stay with me." Kitahana barked back, her bright green eyes blazed with irritation.

The dark ally that lay between two village buildings grew silent. The two sound ninjas were watching with intent from the safety of shadows. Kitahana, the North gate of the newly formed Sound four stared with curiosity at the two that ate happily. The blond that sat on the stool made her emotions kick in, filling her with regret, anger, sorrow and hatred. Something that really shocked her was the fact that the blonde's headband was slashed . . . something she wouldn't ever think would happen.

"Wonder what happen?" she thought out loud.

Azumaishi looked at his teammate. "So are you going to confront them or just spy on them forever?"

Kitahana's face contorted with anger. "Would you shut up, I won't confront them, it would be too awkward. Plus you were right; we need to get back to Sound before Orochimaru grows too mad."

Azumaishi nodded then headed to the back of the ally, jumping on one of the roofs with ease and rushing off.

Kitahana stood up from her crouching position in the shadows, she turned with reluctance . . . pondering if she would ever have a chance to see them again. Pushing away all her feelings, she rushed to the end of the ally and leapt onto the same roof her teammate had. Soaring through the air, she easily bounded from one roof to another, her bright pink hair flowing gracefully behind her.

* * *

-Author's Note-

That was a short chapter, sorry about that. I originally planned for some Sasuke/Hanabi interaction, but half-way through writing it I got extremely tired of typing and decided to just go with what I had. Look for that next chapter as well as what the other members of the original rookie 9 are up to (except Neji . . . he dead). Not much else to say, hope you enjoy the story thus far.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, I lost all my original notes for the story, which pissed me off royally. Now I have to start from scratch and I can't remember half the things I planned. I remember the main plot points, but the smaller crap is completely gone from my mind. So until I make another one, I'm going completely off memory and just making stuff up as I write. Not the best way . . . but effective. I need all of you to help me look for it; it was on regular notebook paper (to lazy to type it up after I already had it on paper . . . big mistake.) Anyway . . . I'm sure it's around somewhere. . . .

Well review if you like and Peace out!


	6. The Scroll

Chapter 6:

"That isn't good enough Hanabi, attack me with everything you have!"

Hanabi stood panting, her sparing session with her new sensai was taking a lot out of her. Closing her eyes and focusing, she drew in a deep breath and then then slowly exhaled. Hanabi opened her eyes, which held a look of complete determination and responded to her Sensai's command.

"Hai."

Hanabi charged at Sasuke with all of her speed. The extra hundred pounds of weight that were strapped to various parts of her body weighed the girl down and caused her task to be much more difficult.

Reaching her sensai, she jabbed at his throat, which he easily slapped away. Readjusting her weight, she sprung from her feet and went for spinning side kick to Sasuke's exposed temple. He also was able to swiftly move his hand in the path of the kick and grab a hold of her ankle. Whipping around full circle, Hanabi's ankle in tow, Sasuke released it and sent the girl flying across the training field where she finally came to a halt by slamming back first into a tree, the impact sending blood spraying from the girl's mouth.

Sasuke quickly rushed to the girl, who was unmoving on the ground.

"Training is over for today, want to get something to eat?"

Hanabi, to whipped to reply verbally, lifted her head and smiled.

* * *

Sasuke and Hanabi, both hungry from the days training entered a small, yet popular restaurant on the boarder of Konoha. The smell of cooking food filled the air, murmurs of the patrons wafted through the dining area, reaching the ears of the two ninjas. 

They quickly found a place to sit and wait for a waitress to come and take their order. Hanabi was so tired she was barely able to sit up. She had forcefully restrain herself form laying her head down and taking a nap.

The waitress finally came to take their order. Sasuke noticed the slight blush that covered the waitress's cheek. Even after betraying the village to go to Orochimaru, he still had fan girls.

Taking their orders, the waitress trotted off. Hanabi cleared her throat to get Sasuke's attention, who was looking through the window that their table sat next to absently.

"Sasuke-Sensai, may I ask you a question?" Hanabi said, obviously with pain caused from the morning's training.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to face the girl and replied. "You just did."

If she wasn't so fatigued, Hanabi might have laughed. Taking Sasuke's 'joke' as an okay, she proceeded.

"So, I'm just going to get right to it. We've been training for a week now. When will you start teaching me how to defend against Hinata's katana. Her blade ability was always so average. Yet it almost instantly went into a realm of its own." Hanabi looked down in shame, the events of a week ago replaying in her mind. "Sasuke." she muttered. "She has the greatest skill with a katana I've ever seen. How can I compete with her."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know how she was able to get so good so fast Hanabi. I've been planning on teaching you what I know in the ways of sword skills. Its just not now. The time will come Hanabi."

"But . . . I don't have any time." Hanabi cut him off, almost shouting.

Sasuke smirked and raised his hand palm down and motioned with his fingers for Hanabi to bend forward. Even though she knew what would happen she leaned her head forward only to be flicked in the forward by Sasuke's middle finger.

"Hinata, like my brother, is too powerful to die by anyone other then us. They will either be ravaged by old age, or meet their end by our hands. We have plenty of time Hanabi, and we will use it as best we can."

A small blushed formed on the girl's cheek. "Hai."

* * *

Jiraiya was almost done completing his jutsu. In the middle of the room was the scroll Naruto sent Tsunade. Surrounding it was an elaborate seal written in blood. The room Jiraiya stood in was dark, save for the candles that adorned the walls, giving just enough light to see. 

The sannin had his jacket off, revealing his aged yet still muscular torso that was now covered only by a fishnet shirt.

The seal finally complete, the elder ninja went to the edge of the circular seal where the kanji that cited ancient ninja arts began. Forming several hand seals, he slammed his hand down and spoke.

"Gokuin Shinri!" (Seal of Truths.)

Bright light exploded from the outer bands of the seal. They expanded towards the middle like a shock wave in reverse. The light hit the scroll, causing it to lift into the air. Glowing like a star, the scroll began to pulse, brighter and brighter. Finally the light faded and the scroll dropped back onto the ground.

After a full week of research and preparation. The jutsu was finally complete. Wiping sweat from his brow, Jiraiya walked towards the scroll.

He was only several feet away when purple flames sprang from the scroll. From the flames came the image of a girl, around 16 years old. Her long black hair and white eyes gave away her family name. The girl was one Jiraiya knew instantly.

The girl spoke.

"Jiraiya-sensai?" her voice was low, barely audible. "Forgive me Jiraiya-sensai." With that the girls imaged faded away and the flames disappeared.

Jiraiya fell to his knees. The girl was a Hyuuga. One that died many years ago. A girl that Jiraiya knew very well. She was in his genin team briefly, before her father pulled her out for reasons Jiraiya still did not know. Why was she in the scroll?

Reaching for the scroll and slowly unraveling it Jiraiya was surprised to find not two blood prints, but a third.

Knowing full well that whatever this new blood fingerprint held, it was the reason for the last week's tragic events. Eager to find out, he'll put off sleeping for one more night. He must know now.

Biting his thumb and placing it on the new blood print, he announced. "Hireki (Reveal)"

Pain shot through Jiraiya's hand and up through his arm. A blast knocked him back against the wall, webbed cracks spread out over the concrete wall, sign of the tremendous force that caused the sannin to go flying.

Red fire engulfed the scroll and its heat filled the room. Appearing from the fire, a floating skull head covered with a hood stared directly at Jiraiya.

"You shall not trespass into my domain!" The head said without moving its jaw. The voice boomed through the room, filling it like a heavy mist.

A red light shot from the skull's eyes and directly into Jiraiya's. Visions of Konoha on fire, women and children laying in their own blood filled the sannin's sight. He tried to counter it, but whatever force there was behind the skull's power would not yield.

Jiraiya put as much chakra into his legs and arm as he could, he got up and put his arm in front of his head, blocking the ray of light that emitted from the skull's eyes. The vision of Konoha in ruin faded and he found new found strength.

Pushing as hard as he could against the powerful beam, he trudged towards the scroll. He lent forward for leverage, as if he was battling the raging winds of a fierce storm.

He pushed chakra into his other arm and formed the whirling ball of chakra known as Rasengan. He quickly turned his head and let down the arm guarding him. At the same time he brought up the rasengan and it connected with the beam.

The whirling chakra caused the beam to splitter off and harmlessly fade away. Slowly he made his way back to the scroll and under the floating skull. Quickly grabbing a hold of the scroll he wrapped it up and released the last bit of chakra he had left.

"Gokuin!" (Seal)

Right before it exploded into nothingness, the skull's voice boomed once more through the room. "The Hyuuga girls are my vessels. One living, one Dead. Soon I will be reborn!"

Exhausted, Jiraiya fell backwards. Before he could hit the ground he was asleep, with the memories of the third blood print filling his dreams.

* * *

-Author Notes- 

So yeah . . . just over two years since I updated. Must be some sort of record? Sorry about that, but hey thats life.

I just found what email I used to log in so I could finally update (was some ancient email that doesn't even exist anymore.) It took me 2 years, but whatever. So now I can finally finish this dang fic. Of course, now it will be nowhere near as long as I planned.

Anyway, welcome back to the awesomeness known as "A New Avenger."

And I haven't been completely silent, check out my latest completed fic called "It was Said." Or not . . .


	7. Lies

Chapter 7

"How is he doing Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked with concern

The 5th Hokage looked up from her seat next to the unconscious Jiraiya. Worry deeply etched into her features. "It's been 3 days and he still hasn't made any signs of waking up. Physically he is perfect . . . but . . . "she trailed off.

Tsunade placed her hand over the man's, squeezing it in the hope of getting a response. Feeling nothing, the 5th Hokage got up from her bedside chair and straighten out her dress.

"Shizune, I have work to do. Call me if anything changes."

Shizune nodded and went to take up the chair that Tsunade recently vacated.

On her way out Tsunade turned around and looked one more time at her close friend and then left the hospital room, heading towards her office to study the scroll for herself.

* * *

Sasuke held a long object wrapped in cloth. Holding it out in front of him he began to speak. "Hanabi, this will be an extension of your vengeance. It is not a tool, but a piece of you. Treat it well and never let it leave your side." 

The girl was kneeled in from him, intently listening to every word her sensai said. Sasuke knelt down, and removed the cloth to reveal a finely crafted blade. The sheath was red, with golden etchings of twin dueling dragons. Hanabi took it from him, a smile spread across her face.

Unsheathing the katana and examining the blade, Hanabi knew that this instrument would become a part of her body. It would meld with her and one day, together they will strike down Hinata.

"Hanabi."

The girl looked up to see her sensai smiling down at her.

"Tomorrow we start your sword training. Until then, this sword will not once leave your side."

"Hai, sensai!"

* * *

-- 

_The smoke from the fires lifted up from the still burning remains of the Sound ninjas and filled the room. The cries and moans from the ones not dead filled the giant hall that was now turned into a pit of despair. Destroyed columns and blood soaked walls were the sign of the recent slaughter. Only moments ago, the prodigy Uchiha Sasuke went wild with rage and killed as many as he could before escaping with his life. _

_Chuckling to himself, the snake Sannin came out of hiding, with the spectacle wearing Kabuto at his side. They were able to see a person lying in the middle of the great hall, the person that was the cause of Sasuke explosive fury. _

_Getting near to the figure, Kabuto noticed slight movement of the chest, barely visible by anyone other then a medic-nin. Rushing over and checking the unconscious girl's pulse, Kabuto confirmed what he suspected._

_Haruno Sakura was alive. _

"_Orochimaru-sama." He called out. "The girl is alive. Should I finish her?"_

_A deep chuckle escaped Orochimaru's lips. "No . . . she may become useful. I may even be able to use her to reattain Sasuke." licking his lips at the possibility of getting back the container he so much loved, Orochimaru's head stretched from his body and snaked around the girl. Fangs grew from his teeth as he bit down on her neck._

"_If she can survive the cursed seal, then she will prove useful indeed."_

Sakura awoke to pounding. Her small room in the underground lair of the snake Sannin was pitch black, the soft whirling of unknown machines the only sound that reach her ears. Removing herself from the bed, she groggily walked towards the door, intent of destroying the person that would wake her up in the middle of the night.

She opened the door, the light from the hallway spilling in and illuminating her small room. Her comrade, one of the new Sound five stood quietly in the doorway. He was even height with the Kunoichi and of average build. His dark brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail that ended in the arch of his back. He wore the standard sound ninja garb, a grey robe wrapped by a purple rope.

"Sorry to wake you Sakura-san, but Orochimaru requests our appearance." He said with indifference.

"I'll be right there." Sakura replied as she closed the door and turned on the lights in her room. Grabbing her ninja gear and getting dress hastily, she reemerged from her quarters and together with her comrade began to walk silently down the hall.

"Is it another mission Kioshi?" Sakura asked. The boy in questioned responded with a shrug.

Around several curves and into the great hall, the two sound ninjas found themselves face to face with the great snake Sannin. Sakura looked around realized that this was the placed she was 'reborn.' The place all of her child-like fantasy of love and happiness were killed off. This was the place her Sasuke-kun tried to help her, tried to save her from the onslaught of Orochimaru's wrath.

Sakura looked at the powerful ninja in front of her with hate. Unable to disobey or act with any of the disrespect she wanted to. She bowed.

"You called Orochimaru-sama."

Chuckling softly, Orochimaru spoke. "From what Azumaishi has told me, you know about your former teammate, Naruto-Kun."

Silently cursing Azumaishi's name for squealing, Sakura nodded. "I don't know the reason behind it, just that he left Konoha."

Orochimaru shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "Sakura, Kioshi. I want you two to track down Naruto-kun and his female friend Hinata." Licking his lips with pleasure, the snake smiled so wide it sent chills of fear down Sakura's back. "And Sakura, this will be your last mission for me, then you will receive the thing you want most."

Sakura perked up a bit, finally after three years she will achieve her goal. A bit doubtful, she questions the Sannin. "Are you serious? After this mission you will release Sasuke-kun and allow us to go back to Konoha?"

Orochimaru chuckled, his lie a huge leverage over the unknowing girl. "Yes, I promise with my life."

Finally, Kioshi spoke. "Once we track down this Naruto and Hinata, what do we do?"

Another smiled appeared on the sound leader's face. "You will kill Naruto and you bring Hinata back to me alive."

Sakura's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat. Kill Naruto?

* * *

Tsunade sat back in her chair. In front of her was the scroll that caused Jiraiya to go into a coma. A coma she couldn't get him out of, even with all of her medical knowledge. Cracking her knuckles, she grabbed a hold of the scroll and released chakra into it. 

For the past day she has been examining it over and over. It sucked away all her time while mocking her for her incompetence. The scroll was a riddle, a riddle she couldn't figure out.

The scroll held no difference from the first time she saw it. The same letter Naruto wrote and the same two blood prints. Rage filled the women and she threw the scroll across the room, where it bounced harmlessly off of a bookcase.

The Hokage grew silent with defeat. She was completely in the dark. Her only hope was Jiraiya and whether or not he uncovered any information.

The silence in her room was destroyed by the ringing of her private phone. Ripping away the thick layers of paper that covered her desk, she found it and quickly put it up to her ear.

"Yes."

The voice on the other end belonged to Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama is awake."

Tsunade slammed the phone down and rushed out the door and down to ground level. As quickly as her old age allowed her, she ran full speed to the hospital as hope and relief filled her.

Rushing through the hospital door and down the halls, she found herself in Jiraiya's room. The old man was sit up, eating from a try on his lap.

"Jiraiya." the Hokage called, getting straight to the point. "Did you uncover anything, anything at all?"

Jiraiya dropped his head and replied. "Yes."

Tsunade dropped into the chair next to his bed as Shizune got up and went around to the other side.

"Tell me everything." She demanded.

Jiraiya turned and looked at the women, sorrow in his eyes. "The scroll . . . is nothing but a lie."

-Author Notes-

R&R if you like. Peace Out.


	8. A Simple Mission

Chapter 8:

* * *

Tsunade's eyes went wide with shock. "A lie!?"

Jiraiya moved aside the tray that held his food, giving it to Shizune to dispose off. Slouching down as if from disappointment he sighed.

"There was a third memory blood print. It must have disappeared again after I sealed the scroll."

The Hokage looked at him questioningly. "Third blood print! Who was it from?"

Jiraiya chuckled a little bit. "You probably won't believe this, but it was from a girl on my last genin team. Well, she was only on my team for several months before she left."

Tsunade let it sink it for a bit before replying. "Its been what, 20 years since you last had a genin team? She must be alive if she used the scroll. Tell me her name so I can send out a squad to get her."

A small laughed escaped the old man's mouth. "That won't be possible. She died a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Its too hard to explain. My head is killing me and I was only shown pieces of the puzzle before I was knocked out."

The old man asked for a brush and a piece of paper from Shizune. On it he drew a oval surrounded by kanji. Handing it to the still confused Tsunade, he said.

"I will tell you how to unseal the scroll. Hopefully it will reveal the third blood print. Draw This seal around the print in blood. This should allow you to fully receive its memories." He began to hand the piece of paper to her, but wouldn't let it go when Tsunade grabbed it. Jiraiya looked straight into the Hokage's blue eyes.

"Tsunade, if the seal fails and a hooded figure appears. You burn the scroll as fast as you can and then you run. You run and you don't turn back."

* * *

Naruto crept forward, trying as hard as he could to not make a single sound. The moon overhead was the only source of light, its blue covered the forest he was hiding in like a warm blanket. Sprinting softly from tree to tree, it was only minutes before he finally found himself where he needed to be. A small clearing that ended at a cliff. The roar of a waterfall off in the distance barely audible in the otherwise silent night.

The group of people taking refuge in the small tents that dotted the field were sound asleep, with only a few tents giving off the warm glow of a lantern inside.

The mission was simple, sneak into the bandit encampment, take back the child they kidnapped and escape to safety. Of course, Naruto, being a battle hardened ninja knew that there was nothing as a 'simple' mission.

Naruto slowly dropped to the ground and began to crawl, trying as hard as he could to stay under the top of the grass and move only when a slight breeze caught the blades. Hopefully it would mask in progress and allow him to easily make it to the encampment without being seen.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto finally found himself at the back of a tent. He cautiously picked up the cloth that covered the wooden poles to take a peak. Inside he found nothing buck darkness and the slow breathing of a person sleeping.

One by one he checked each tent until he finally found his quarry. In one of the the lit tents, strapped to a pole by thick rope was the young boy, head hung low and tears dropping from his eyes. To the left of the boy stood a single guard, watching the front of the tent as if it was the only entrance. Slowly slipping under the fabric Naruto began to creep slowly up behind the amateur sentry.

With one smooth motion, Naruto wrapped his hand around the guard and covered his mouth, with the other hand he brought a kunai up and slit his throat. He caught the now limp body and lowered it easily to the floor.

Stepping over to the tied up boy, Naruto started to cut the ropes.

"Hey." Naruto whispered.

"Don't be afraid, I was hired by your father, I'm going to take you home. Okay?"

The boy looked up and smiled, hope filling the small child's eyes.

Taking the child in his arms, Naruto ducked under the rear of the tent, ready to make his escape.

Instead he found the edge of a blade at his throat. Surrounding him were three guards, each with the intent of keeping their hostage in their hands.

The one in the middle grinned. "Give us back the kid and I might consider letting you die quick and painlessly."

The kid began to squirm and cry in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked down at him and whispered "Don't worry."

The sudden attack took the guards completely by surprise. One fell quickly, dieing before the other two even knew he was attacked. Trying to get their weapons out, struggling against fear, one more guard fell to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. The last guard, finally able to unsheathe his katana, looked for the attacker. The only thing he found was his head catapulting from his body, and his eyes becoming extremely heavy as he drifted off into eternal sleep.

Hinata fazed into existence, her Black eyes reflecting the look of astonishment the young boy in Naruto's arms held.

"Thanks for the back up Hinata."

The girl only nodded, a slight grin growing. She shut her eyes, and slowly opened them to reveal her Hyuuga eyes of pure white.

"Lets go Naruto-kun."

Naruto, with boy now over his shoulders ran after Hinata, who led the way. They sprinted as fast they they could, yet it proved not fast enough, for directly in front of the forest border and safety stood a line of bandits.

Naruto shook his head, now realizing his error. This wasn't a camp of bandits, but a camp of missing-nin, the headbands of the 'bandits' in front of them finally visible in the pale moonlight.

Hinata began to unsheathe her sword, her eyes slowly changing color.

"No Hinata, its too dangerous for 'her' to appear again."

Grunting in disappointment, Hinata looked at Naruto. "Then what do we do."

Naruto grinned. "Have you forgotten I'm a Ninja too? Here, take the kid and get back to town."

With no other logical choice, Hinata took the child from Naruto's arms and ran off. She sprinted straight towards the wall of missing-nin, ready to leap as soon as she had the chance.

A yell sounded from behind her.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu."

She leaped into the air, the missing-nin below her readying their attacks as she soared over. Their mistake was forgetting about Naruto.

Bunshins began popping into existence in front of the missing-nins, two for each sole. Sprinting from the smoke, the bunshins leaped into action, taking the nins by surprise, knocking them away with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Hinata landed on the other side with ease and took off into the forest.

Naruto stood a distance away, watching his bunshins do all the work. One bunshin fell, followed by the scream of one of the missing-nins being stabbed in the back. Two more bunshins exploded from existence, their attacker was wounded as well, kunai sticking out from every critical point on his body. Enjoying his victory over the bunshins for a split second, he fell to the ground dead.

The remaining four missing-nins seemed to be at a stale-mate with the bunshins. Each blow blocked by the other.

Not wanting to run away to safety in fear that the ninjas would follow him to the village in hope of vengeance. He decided to end it.

Launching himself into the air with chakra, he sped through seals and filled his lungs with air. Expelling as hard as he could he released his techniques.

"Wind Element: Typhoon Punch"

Exploding from Naruto's mouth, a swirling wind sped towards his enemies. Forming into a giant fist seconds before impact.

The techniques slammed into the group of ninjas and bunshins, the force exploded out, pushing trees sideways, causing some to uproot and fly away.

Naruto landed, thinking his job was complete, only to find the missing-nins, faces filled with terror still alive and standing. His bunshins however were gone.

Where their were four missing-nins, there were now five. The newest addition had his hand raised, evidence that he blocked Naruto's attack.

"These are my man, If they were to die, it would be by my hands."

The four missing-nins ran off, content with leaving their Leader to handle Naruto.

Naruto knew this was no ordinary missing-nin, just from staring into his eyes he knew this one was experienced, experienced and powerful.

The leader flew through a set of seals and punched the ground.

"Earth Element: Mud Dragon."

Before Naruto could react, the earth below him exploded, a dragon's head made of mud erupted from the ground, latching onto Naruto's waist and dragging him high into the air. With Naruto firmly between the dragons mouth, it plunged back towards the ground with extreme speed. The the dragon hit the ground, driving Naruto with it.

The impact caused earth to go flying, the explosion filling the air with fragments of rock and dirt. When it finally cleared, Naruto laid motionless in a large crater.

Naruto slowly got up, and after coughing up some blood grinned.

It only took seconds for Naruto to regain himself, however it was enough for his opponent to rush him, striking with his knee and connecting with the gut of the young man.

The missing-nin's knee met only air as the Naruto in front of him puffed out of existence. The shock was only momentary, for a blade was in the older man's back, a mud covered Naruto standing behind him.

Naruto was sure it was over, only to be proved wrong. The man he stabbed started to melt, realizing it was just a mud bunshin, he began to scan his surroundings, awaiting another attack.

The mud bunshin in front him shifted shape and the spot where Naruto struck him in the back was now covered in mud. The man morphed from the mud, now facing Naruto and what was once mud around Naruto's kunai was now the man's hand with a firm grasp on Naruto's.

"Foolish boy." He muttered.

The man drove his fist into the blond's gut, causing him to double over in pain, then he brought up his knee, the crunch of bone signaling its impact against Naruto's nose. Taking Naruto by the hair and pulling him up eye level, he removed a large knife from his belt and drove it into Naruto's shoulder.

The pain shot through Naruto's body, causing him to scream in agony.

The missing-nin leader let go of Naruto's hair, letting the boy fall backwards.

From his side pouch, Naruto took out a single kunai and tossed it at the man towering over him. The missing nin leader easily dodge. "What are you aiming at boy?"

Removing the knife from Naruto's shoulder, he readied the final strike. Seconds before his blade fell, the man let out a gasp as blood began to leak from his opened mouth. He turned around to see a Naruto clone with a blood soaked kunai in his hand.

The last thing his eyes witnessed, was a bunshin slashing his throat and then exploding into a puff of smoke. His final thought was how the blond kid tricked him by throwing a bunshin transformed as a kunai, just so it could get behind him.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, coughing up small amounts of blood. The wound on his shoulder slowly healed, the skin growing back with a sickening sound. It showed him that the Fox demon stilled made residence inside his body. Yet why it hasn't spoken to him in 3 years was still a mystery.

Turning around to face the forest, he began to walk back to the village. His journey ended quickly as he found the four missing-nin from earlier once again in his path.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto let out a sneer. "Dammit, I don't have the energy for this."

The missing-nin in the middle let out a scream. "You killed our leader! Now its time for us to kill you!"

The four all rushed towards Naruto, ready to finish him as fast as possible.

Seconds from reaching their target, all four missing-nin stopped dead in their tracks. Their faces contorted in complete confusion.

"Where am I?" one questioned.

The other one looked at him. "I have no idea. I'm not even sure I know who you are . . . hell I don't even know who I am."

Grumbling to themselves, they parted ways, each heading off to look for answers on their own.

Naruto stood more dumbfounded then usual at such lucky turn of events.

To his left, Naruto felt a strong surge of chakra and quickly looked in that direction. Their he found a boy around his age stepping out of the forest. He had long brown hair and wore a purple ribbon around his robe. Naruto didn't need to see the sound forehead protector to know it was a ninja from Sound.

With disgust, Naruto asked "Who are you."

The sand boy in questioned looked at him. "It looks like I'm your savior."

Naruto was about to respond with his own witty insult when another sound ninja appeared. This one however took him by surprise.

The pink hair and green eyes hit Naruto hard and he fell to his knees. Tears began to form, dripping down his dirty cheeks.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sakura-chan?" he stammered.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, staring at the unsealed scroll in front of her. It now contained a third blood print, which had a freshly drawn seal around it. Sparring no more time, she placed her thumb onto the scroll and whispered "Reveal."

Time opened up to her and foreign memories flooded her mind.


	9. Origins

Chapter: 9

Tsunade found herself looking through the eyes of a girl in a forest, standing between two trees, watching a blond with bright blue eyes train alone in an open field. The Hokage monument in the background caught her eye.

It only had three stone carvings, the first, second and third Hokage. Where the face of the 4th hokage and her own should be was nothing but blank rock.

The boy looked towards the girl's hiding spot, a grin spreading across his face. Waving, he shouted her name.

"OI! Asari-chan! Stop standing their and come spare with me!

Tsunade felt the burn of the girl's cheek, a blush that effected Tsunade just as much as it effected the girl. The girl's heartbeat began to race, her hands shaking from the rush of adrenaline. Tsunade followed suit, realizing she was not just seeing the memory, but living it.

The girl replied with a scream of glee. "Okay!" She began to jog toward the blond, and within seconds was face to face with the boy who called her over.

"You sure you want to fight me . . . Arashi-kun?"

The boy looked at her questionably, a confused look blanketed his face.

"Of course I want to spare with you, not only are you fast as hell, but you care enough about me not to kick my ass all over the place."

The girl's cheeked flushed red again. A smile creeping across her lips.

Arashi took a few steeps back, shifting into a offensive stance. His sparring opponent did the same, she shifted into her most familiar stance. The stance of the Hyuuga fighting style, a style she was taught from birth; Jyuken.

Asari focused chakra into her eyes, from her lips she whispered her family's bloodline limit.

"Byakugan."

She rushed him, palms forward, targeting his tenketsu. He dodged it by leaning sideways, and pushing away her hand. He brought up his own strike, an uppercut aimed at the young girls jaw. She easily dodged by shifting her weight and countered with an attack of her own.

The battle raged on, their speed was too fast to be seen by the naked eyes, their attacks nothing but a blur followed by an small explosion of chakra. The evening sky slowly turned dark, the two still fighting, it was no longer a friendly spare, but a contest to see who would claim the first successful strike.

The training field grew dark, the only source of illumination was the blue sparks of chakra that signaled the blocked attacks.

Arashi's advantage finally kicked in, the girl he was fighting began to tire. Luckily Arashi had a huge amount of stamina, and was just now breaking a sweat. The girls fatigue finally left her open, and taking the chance Arashi attacked.

He struck the girl in the forehead, letting her leaf headband take all of the force, causing her to rocket back and slide across the ground.

Arashi quickly ran towards the spot she fell. "Asari-chan, are you okay?!" The blond looked at her, noticing that her forehead protector was gone, revealing the green cross, the seal of the branch family. Seeing it again filled the boy with anger.

Laughter pulled him out of his funk.

"That was pretty cool, did you see how far I skid."

Arashi smiled. "Yeah."

Asari looked up at the blue-eyed boy standing over her. She reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down on the ground with her.

"Lets look at the stars." She half commanded.

Arashi was pulled onto his back, his shoulder touching the girl's next to him. Together they laid on the grass, the stars overhead twinkling in the blackness of the sky.

The silence was interrupted when Asari spoke with a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Arashi-kun."

"Yeah."

"Do you . . ." before she finished, Asari prompted her self up on an elbow and looked directly into Arashi's deep blue eyes.

"Do you . . . doyoulikeKiokomorethenme." She blurted out.

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "Do I like what?"

The Hyuuga girl let out a growl. "I said, do you like Kioko more then me."

The image of the black haired Uchiha girl drifted through Arashi's mind. The third member of their team in which he was indeed very fond of. Whether or not he liked her more then Asari was something he didn't know.

He began to respond. "I . . . well."

Asari cut him off. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

A huge weight was instantly gone from the blond's chest.

"Just forget I said anything. Anyway, its getting late. We should get going."

Arashi began to get up, helping Asari up with his hand. "Tomorrow . . ." he began. "Tomorrow we have a low B class mission. We should get some sleep."

Asari's eyes widened. "B class? How can they give such a dangerous mission to us, we've been genins for only 4 months."

Arashi smiled. "I don't know, but we will be going with another genin team. Their team and ours, are said to be the best genins to ever come out of the academy."

Asari frowned. "Don't tell me."

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Yep. Orochimaru-sama's team is coming along."

Throwing her head back and growling, Asari let out a hiss. "God, that guy creeps me out to no end."

* * *

Asari rounded the corner, the Hyuuga manor just up ahead. Walking through the gates, the guards greeted her with a polite smile. Veering off from the path that lead straight into the main house, she passed by one of her cousins holding protectively onto a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her cousin, being one of the heirs to the main branch, Asari had to bow and greet him out of formality. 

"Hello Hiashi-sama."

Her teenage cousin, already the rank of chunnin bowed in response, continuing on with his date. She continue to walk, the happy faces of her fellow family and their friends greeted her on her walk towards her home. The air was filled with joy and the relaxation of peacetime. She only wished she could have been able to savor it.

She reached the door of her house, her body began to shake with fear. The lights were off inside, giving her some hope that her father was already asleep. Slowly grabbing the cold knob, she turned and opened the door, awaiting whatever may come her way.

She stepped in, not a sound to be heard. Thinking she may be safe from it tonight, she quickly hurried to her bedroom and as quietly as possible went to bed, the fear of making noise preventing her from taking a shower or any other before bed activities. To her left, across the bedroom was the sleeping form of her younger sister. A younger sister that she loved with all of her heart.

The slow creak of the door opening sent fear screaming down the girls spine. Hoping against hope it was just the wind, she closed her eyes, tears dripping down her face.

It wasn't the wind.

Someone took off the covers, and a heavy body slowly laid down on top of the girl. Grabbing the figure's head carefully, she whispered softly into its ear.

"Please be quite father. Lets not wake mother or Tori."

The only response she felt was the wetness of a tongue sliding down her face and the smell of alcohol flooding her nose, it would have made her gag if she wasn't so use to it. She once again closed her eyes, pushing everything she could to the back of her mind, the only thing keeping her from screaming out for help was her father's constant threat. "Say anything and I'll use your sister instead of you."

* * *

'Yo! Asari! Anyone home, yo.?" 

The girl being yelled yet jumped from her mind and back into reality. She stood in front of the gate into the village of Konoha. Her teammate Kioko, an Uchiha girl with Long black hair and tanned skin looked at her with eyebrows arched down in frustration. She wore standard black ninja shorts that ended just below her knees. From there on down, her legs were wrapped with bandages. Her upper torso was adorned with a loose shirt with fishnet underneath. Her headband was tied tightly around her left arm and around her forehead was a green headband that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kioko-san. I was just spaced out their for a second."

Kioko let out a sigh. "For a second!? I was standing in front of you screaming your name for at least a minute, yo."

The Uchiha's frustration faded away when a happy blond trotted into the scene.

"Yo Arashi-kun. Bout time you showed up. Now all we are missing is Jiraiya-sensai and Orochimaru-sama's team, yo."

Right on cue, a puff of smoke signaled their sensai's arrival.

Jiraiya stood between the three, a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. He wore black pants and a red shirt covered by a green vest. The red slashes under his eyes wrinkled up as he became confused.

"Whats the word for, well you know 'a lot of curves?'"

Arashi took up the challenge. "Um . . . curvy?"

Kioko punch him in the shoulder playfully. Knowing exactly what kind of curves her sensai meant. "No retard, I think he means voluptuous, yo"

Arashi looked up at the white haired man, finally understanding. "Oh, your writing that book still. Your such a pervert."

Jiraiya shut the book and stuffed it in his back pocket quickly as another man and his three man team gathered around.

Orochimaru looked irritated as always. "Were you writing that book again? In front of these kids no doubt?"

Jiraiya eyed the man carefully. Orochimaru wore all black, accept for his green vest. His headband tied securely around his forehead, the long bangs of his dark black hair obscuring it a little.

"And what if I am?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Well . . ." he began.

His response was cut off by an angered yell.

"Would you guys just shut up already and tell us the mission. I want to get out of this village sometime this year." Asari bellowed.

All 5 genins and the two sensai's eyes opened wide. Jiraiya stuttered for a minute before beginning.

"Well Okay. In that case, we are to team up and head to the country of lightning. There have been some weird reports of people going missing, some of them even elite ninjas."

Arashi spoke the collective thoughts of the genins. "Why send us on such a mission. If these so called elite ninjas are becoming missing, shouldn't the Hokage send out a team of anbu?"

Orochimaru looked at the blond. "That would be the most logical decision boy. However, the times are rough. War as broken out between the villages. One of those villages is our ally, we expect a plea for help any time now. We must keep what ninja we can here, yet still need to make money from mission somehow."

Jiraiya chimed in. "Plus, you have two of the legendary leaf ninjas with you. Also, you six are the highest scoring and most talented genins to ever graduated. It will be fine. So lets get going, we wasted too much time already."

They all agreed, picking up their belongings and slinging it over their shoulders. The two teams headed out of the village, all of their minds set of the journey ahead, accept for Asari's.

Her mind was centered on the past. The night before replaying over and over like a looping nightmare.

_TBC_


	10. Origins Part 2

Chapter: 10

Asari was in front of her sensai, him being the last person in the line. Ahead of her, were her teammates Kioko, who followed behind Arashi. After that were the three genins under the tutelage of Orochimaru. Asari knew them while she was in the academy, but they were never actually friends. Orochimaru led the group, behind him was a boy named Hisao. He was a silent boy who kept mostly to himself. He wore mostly blue, his shorts and pants covered in it. His hair was dirty blond, and his eyes black like the night. Behind Hisao was Yori, a taller then average thirteen year old that wore black pants and a shirt covered by a gray flak jacket. His brown hair only inches in length and combed straight back, he wore glasses that covered his dark blue eyes. Following Yori was the only girl on Orochimaru's team. Her name was Sayuri, she was said to be the most beautiful girl in the village. Guys of every age bracket fawned over her red hair and perfect complexion. She wore tight fitting shorts that showed off her well sculpted legs, with fishnet stockings covering the rest. She had on a tight fitting white shirt, exposed due to her black vest unzipped and flapping by her side.

Asari knew exactly why she was so desirable by the opposite sex. She would always have that vest unzipped, revealing her tight shirt. The girl's assets was larger then most girls, causing people to easily misjudge her age.

The six genins and two sannin leaped through the tree, speeding through the forest in an attempt to reach their mission location in only two days.

The trip was uneventful so far, the rush of green and brown was the only distraction as the two teams made their way.

Orochimaru suddenly stopped, issuing a command with his hand for the rest to follow.

"We rest here for the night." He commanded

Asari let out a sigh of release, as did the other genins. They just traveled six hours straight, non-stop and at full speed. Their young bodies barely able to take the physical endurance needed for such a tiring task.

The group jumped down from the tree, landing in a small clearing, no more then twenty feet wide.

Before the six genins could rest, Orochimaru and Jiraiya began to bark out orders.

"Kioko, Arashi. I want traps set up within a one-hundred foot radius. Go."Jiraiya commanded.

Orochimaru looked towards Asari and Sayuri. "Search for fire wood." The two girls nodded and headed off.

Finally, Jiraiya looked at the remaining two. "Help us set up the tents." They nodded in agreement and began to unpack their sacks, arranging their items on the ground for easy use.

Asari, followed by Sayuri walked carefully through the forest, picking up any branch that was of decent size. They calmly walked, eyes occasionally scanning their surroundings for any potential threat. They walked and gathered, silently until Sayuri broke it.

"You know." she began, "Arashi-kun is really cute."

A touch of annoyance flashed across Asari's face. She only responded with a "hmph."

Sayuri decided to go further. "So is he . . . um . . . available?"

Asari chuckled. "It doesn't matter, he doesn't like girls like you."

The other girl became defensive in a flash. "What do you mean girls like me!? What doesn't he like? That I'm beautiful, powerful and from a wealthy family. Every other guy is the village is after me, he should be honored that I find him interesting."

Asari laughed out loud this time. "The only reason every guy wants to go out with you is because you walk around like that."

The redhead looked down, scanning her cloths. "Like What?"

Asari shook her head. "Your a thirteen year old ninja Sayuri, not a nineteen year old porn star."

Sayuri barely caught herself from destroying the girl in front of her. "You saying I dress like a slut? At least I have something to show off. Unlike you."

Asari just shook it off and turned her back in an attempt to shut the other girl up.

It didn't work. A branch flew at high speeds, smacking her in the back of the head. Asari twisted herself around and looked at Sayuri. Her hand was outstretched and her pile seemed to be missing a branch. The largest bit of evidence was the huge grin across the redhead's face.

Asari, no longer intent of just shaking it off. Pulled out a branch of her own and tossed it at the other girl. She was able to easily duck, however she wasn't fast enough to dodge the second one. It smacked her in the head, leaving a brown mark left over from the bark.

The war was on.

Each took positions behind trees while gathering more ammo. Branches were flying back and forth, smacking into the girl's defensive trees with loud thuds. Asari waited for the perfect time, then sprinted to another tree. She waited for the redhead to peak out and throw a branch. When she did, Asari took the chance and scored a hit on the girls leg. Sayuri yelled at the surprise attack before diving away from another flurry of branches.

Picking up where Asari was from her previous attack, Sayuri saw a plan of attack. Her opponent's new position allowed for a chance of a ricochet. She jumped out and lobbed a branch high into the air. It connected with a tree behind the one Asari used for protection and bounced back. Sayuri's perfect aimed made the branch fall directly on top of her opponents black hair, making a soft thud as it impacted with the girl's skull. Her successful attack was proven more when a loud. "That bitch." originated from behind the tree.

Each of them removed their biggest branch and hefted it over their head. With tremendous force they attacked. The branches cartwheeling towards the other.

The branches stopped in midair.

"You know, this is perfectly good firewood girls." A white-haired man said.

Jiraiya looked at both girls, a slight smile on his face. "It's nice that you two are becoming the best of friends, but it would be nice if you did all your bonding AFTER we had a fire going."

Both girls shouted in unison. "SHE ISN'T MY FRIEND!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Whatever, just get some more wood and get back to camp."

Asari nodded and went to pick up the branches with a small smile.

She just realized that their little 'fight' made her, for just a moment, forget about her father.

* * *

Asari awoke with a startle. She was sweating through her cloths, face hot from the utter fear that she was just put through. Sitting up and looking around, she was glad to see she that her location was far away from where the events in her nightmare took place. She looked to her sides, noticing the forms of Arashi and Kioko, each bundled up in a sleeping bag, each with a look of peace on their face as they slept without a care in the world. 

The images of the dream rocketed back into her mind, causing her to quickly, yet quietly leave the safety of her makeshift shelter and head out into the woods. She reached a distance where she thought no one could see her and dropped to her knees.

Tears formed in her eyes and she clenched her hands tightly, squeezing as hard as she good. She began to wipe aways the tears now freely flowing from her closed eyes hurriedly, as if she was ashamed to let the emotions overtake her. Gritting her teeth, she began to curse the name of her father. Her dream was made ten times worse tonight. For once it wasn't just a replaying of events that tormented her, but something new.

She dreamed she was watching her father make good on his promise to use her sister instead. She wasn't able to do anything accept stare off in horror, body frozen as if she had no muscles.

Asari's body shook with rage, her tears still flowing like a rainfall of despair. Her voice came out deep, her rage at a boiling point.

"Dammit, I'm so useless." She hissed. She was unable to protect herself and the thought of not being able to protect her little sister filled her with so much anger and regret that it tore her up.

She took her bawled up fist and slammed it into the hard ground, hoping the violent act would loosen her up. It proved only to piss her off any more, as she seem to take out all her frustration on the ground with a flurry of punches that held all the strength the girl could muster. Finally, out of exhaustion and the pain of her hands that were now a bloody mess, she collapsed back and stared up at the sky that was barely filtering through the tree canopy.

She laid there silently as her mind was in a tornado of guilt, rage and sadness. She realize now that she had to do something. Tonight's dream was a warning of what could happen and she must find the resolve to prevent it.

The sky above her was blocked by a tall figure. She began to speak, thinking that her sensai was above her, about to start a lecture about going out alone. She was a little startled when the figure spoke.

"You should be in her tent Asari-san. It is dangerous to be alone in such a place." The pale figure above her said.

Asari tried to lie. "I couldn't sleep, plus I needed to use the bathroom."

With a sigh, the figure sat down next to her, the light from the sky finally illuminating his face.

"I don't know whats worse." he began. "Lying to a superior or that using the bathroom involves crying and punching the ground."

The girl dropped her head, realizing she had to be serious. With a grunt and some hesitation, she asked.

"Orochimaru-sensai, do you umm, have any siblings?"

For just a second, a flash of despair and sorrow went across the sannin's eyes. Only to be replaced by indifference.

"I did have a sister, but she was killed years ago."

Asari dropped her head and apologized.

"Why?" the man asked.

She looked up and turned towards her sensai's old teammate. "No reason, its just that . . ." she trailed off. Her mind was in a battle over whether or not just to tell the man what her father had been doing. Surely an elite shinobi like Orochimaru could get the men arrested. Of course, her father being an Hyuuga member made the complications worse. There would have to be protocol first. Asari knew that before her father would be punished, the politics to get him in front of a jury would give the evil man enough time to take out his revenge on his youngest daughter. Asari began to chew over the idea of just asking the sannin next to her to sneak into her house and silently kill her father. That however would cause a whole set of new problems.

Sighing, she finished her sentence. "I don't think I can protect my sister."

Orochimaru's face visibly soften for a second before he spoke.

"Then get to a point where you know you can."

Asari smiled at such a simple answer to what seemed like the most complicated problem she's ever had.

"Could you tell me how she died? Your sister I mean." Asari asked with sympathy in her slow words.

Orochimaru frowned "She was killed by . . ." The usually straight faced man turned, as his shoulder slumped. His attempt to hide his saddened face was effective, yet his voice gave it away.

"by me." he finished, the sadness almost visible in the mans words.

Asari's eyes shot opened in shock. Her mouth hung open as she was unable to form any words.

A person who has been listening idly from a distance the whole time decided to make his presence known.

With passion in his eyes, Jiraiya marched forward, pointing at his old teammate and friend.

"Are you a dumb ass? Don't tell her shit like that."

Orochimaru, obviously angered at the other mans insult got to his feet, his mask on indifference firmly in place. With a "Whatever." he walked off, leaving a still shocked and confused Asari sitting on the ground.

With a yawn he turned towards Jiraiya. "Since your up you can continue my shift. I'm going to bed."

With that, he was gone.

Jiraiya watched the man walked away, remembering the pain he endured some thirteen years ago. The death of Orochimaru's parents and sister was the only thing that ever made the man's usual lack of emotion and blank expression completely shatter. It was the only time Jiraiya remembered that his teammate lost it and began to sob uncontrollably, the only thing he and their female partner could do at the time was rub his back and wait for him release all his pent of emotions.

Jiraiya looked down at the still gaping Asari and then pulled her up.

"Don't listen to him. He believes he was his families killer just because he couldn't protect them." Jiraiya paused a little, noticing Asari's confusion turn into understanding. "He was only a genin at the time, he fought a group of six chuunins and a jounin from the Rain country to the death, protecting his family as they invaded Konoha. He fought with everything he had, to the point of almost killing himself with chakra exhaustion. If I didn't arrive he would have died too, since he collapsed into unconsciousness and was at the mercy of his two remaining enemies."

A grim expression rose on the white-hairs sannin's face. "If I was faster, I could have not only saved Orochimaru, but I could have saved his family from being torn apart by the remaining rain nins."

Jiraiya took the girls shoulder and took her back to the campsite where their teammates still slept.

Jiraiya looked down at her before she entered the tent. "Don't worry about this, he will deal with it in his own way. Right now you need to sleep, our mission won't be easy tomorrow."

Asari nodded and went into the tent, laying down, trying as hard as she could to get the images of her earlier nightmare purged from her brain.

_TBC_


	11. Origins Part 3

Chapter 11

The group arrived at their mission location, the directions from villages that hired them proved to be correct. They stood in front of an abandoned church. It was at least a hundred years old and has since fallen into decay. Even so, it still was grand; the entrance was outlined with columns of immense size. The path to the door was lined with angelic statues that were covered in mold and overgrowth, yet still proved to be beautiful. The entire church was made out of a white stone, which must have reflected the sunlight when it was new, making the building glow with holy power.

This would have been a magnificent sight, if it wasn't for the bodies.

Scattered around the church were the corpses of many people. All of which were in varying states of decomposition. The oldest one looked to have been there months, the newest seemed to just have died the day before. The stench was vile, the buzz of flies irritating. The place gave off an evil aura, and if it wasn't their mission to find out why, the group would have left without look back.

Orochimaru approached the colossal wooden door, searching with all his senses to see if there were any traps or someone waiting to attack on the other side. He felt nothing.

Motioning to Jiraiya to take the other side of the door, he nodded at Orochimaru, signaling he was ready. Slowly Jiraiya pushed open the large door, the rust of the hinges causing a loud screeching to bolt through the empty church, causing echoes that seemed to last forever.

"There goes any surprise." Jiraiya said as he sent a smile to his old friend, who in turn only shook is head.

Slowly the group walked in, Jiraiya and Orochimaru on high alert. The six genins however were not doing as well.

Sayuri spoke the collective thoughts of her friends.

"This place gives me the creeps."

They continued inside the church and made their way through the dust and cobwebbed covered lobby area, and into the main chapel. Broken stein glass windows let streams of light through, the dust in the air creating light rays. The chapel was lined with pews on each side, most of which were covered in dirt and broken. Between the pews was a long red rug that ran the entire length of the chapel. It ended with a large podium standing out with dominance. The podium was made of wood and trimmed with gold, obviously a high price item. Behind the podium, a huge stained-glass mural depicting battling angels, one male, one female, each of which had a sword through the others heart.

Jiraiya stopped the group halfway through by holding up his hand. "Do you hear that?" He received a nod from Orochimaru, and confused looks from the six genins.

Orochimaru responded. "It sounds like . . . chanting."

Sayuri felt wetness hit the back of her neck, wiping it off with her hand; she looked to see what it was. In the dim light of the chapel, she was barely able to make out the dark red streak on her fingers. Before she had a chance to think about it, another drop landed on her neck, causing her to look up.

Barely muffling a scream, she swallowed hard and pointed at the ceiling. "Um, guys look up."

With questioning looks the remaining group followed her direction and lifted their heads.

Strung up across the high ceiling of the chapel were the decomposing bodies of men, children and women. Their flesh partly eaten away by time, causing muscle and bone to exposed. Several of the bodies had various birds of prey perched on various body parts, plucking at the rotting flesh with their beaks.

Jiraiya's voice was low. "It's a warning. All of these bodies lying around. Its here to scare people from entering."

Sayuri gulped. "Well its working."

Arashi came up behind the shaking girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be okay."

Asari followed with her own words. "Yeah, we won't fall so easily."

Nodding with revived confidence, Sayuri continue forward.

She halted once more when the sound of something scraping echoed throughout the chapel. All six genins began to look around, hoping to find the source. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were watching the back of the chapel intently; behind the podium the stained glass window slid open, revealing a small person wearing a dark brown cloak. It moved slowly, dragging something large and metal behind it. Finally seeing the figure, the genins took up a defensive posture, ready for anything.

Jiraiya spoke first. "We are ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves. We were hired by the nearby villages to bring an end to atrocities that have been committed in this place. Now who are you and what do you know."

There was no response from the strange figure. Making its way with a walk that resembled an old man's, the figure slowly closed the gap between them.

Orochimaru spoke. "Halt you advance or we will attack."

The figure stopped, a low raspy laugh rang out from underneath the hood.

The deep, raspy voice spoke. "Welcome. I'm sorry, but my master is not fully rested. She still needs a few more souls and a body before she can allow you to bask in her immortal beauty."

Jiraiya scowled. "Are all of these bodies the result of you feeding this master of yours souls?"

The cloaked person coughed, his voice strained. "Yes, yes its all for her."

Jiraiya was about to speak, but was stopped when the cloaked man began to laugh. Louder and louder it grew, the old raspy voice replaced by a deep booming. Removing the cloak, it revealed itself.

The man had no face, only a gap where the mouth should be. His skin was flaky, covered in puss filled sores that oozed a milky substance. His hair was almost gone; the only remains were long strands of silver that reached his neck. The man was gaunt and his knees shaking. Behind him was a large iron ball, tethered to a chain and shackled firmly around his ankle. He looked like he could fall down and die at any moment.

Yori, who now stood next to Orochimaru asked. "He . . . does he have some sort of disease?"

The old looking man answered himself. "Disease? Oh no. This is the price you pay. The price you pay for power."

Before any of the leaf ninja's could react, the old man was gone. He exploded with unfathomable speed and leapt to the ceiling, crawling like a cat on a hunt. He leapt from the ceiling to the wall, landing on the stone and causing webs of cracks to spring up from his force. Holding firmly onto the wall he looked at the stunned group. "You my friends are the souls."

He launched himself into the group, easily knocking away Yori and Orochimaru with swing of the iron ball attached to his leg. Jiraiya launched an attack of his own, but the old man was able to dodge easily. The man bounded over Jiraiya like a frog and caught hold of the man's white hair and while pushing into his back with his feet, he flipped back, sending the Sannin flying across the chapel and into a stone wall.

Flipping around to dodge a Jyuken strike from Asari, he kicked her to the ground, while dodging a kick from Arashi. He grabbed the blonde's hand and whipped it around, sending him flying into a close by pew.

Kioko jumped back, her eyes blazing red with the sharingan. She attacked; the man easily dodged her onslaught with a flip. Landing behind the startled genin, he kicked Kioko hard in the back, sending her flying as well. Hisao chose now to attack, with chakra filled hands he dove at their attacker who, without effort grabbed a hold of his wrist and snapped it. With a kick, he sent the boy sprawling to the ground in pain.

"Water Element: Pressure Sphere!"

Sayuri had her hands up in the seal as the bright blue orb formed quickly around the man, slowly it began to shrink.

Asari, back up and watching the fight saw the orb failing from the old mans chakra being unleashed. With a quick jump she struck her finger through the water orb, jabbing into the man's tenketsu. He cried out in pain as he lost control of his chakra and the water orb closed around him, smashing bone and draining him of air.

With one eye open he looked towards Sayuri and Asari. He smiled. "You two will the body."

With ease his purple chakra flared up, destroying the water orb instantly. With inhuman speed it smashed his fist into both girls stomach and gathered them up in either arm. Looking back as sped through the secret door he came through, he saw a blond boy get up and scream.

"Asari-Chan!"

* * *

Asari's eyes slowly opened, the light of her surroundings flooded into her eyes, causing everything to be a blur. Slowly her surroundings formed and she found herself in the middle of a huge room with a domed ceiling made of rock. Columns and arches lined the wall, giving support to the underground room. 

She tried to move, only for her body not to obey her. She was lying down on a hard concrete slab that lifted her off the floor several feet. Her hands and feet would held in place by thick metal brackets. She called out for help, the large room maker her scream echo over and over. There was no response.

Activating her family bloodline limit, she looked in all directions, she saw nothing accept blackness. Either she was really far away from her companions or the room somehow had the ability to block her vision.

She laid in silence; the flickering of the torch fires was the only movement in what was an otherwise still room.

A sudden shake of the room caused Asari to scan around once more. This time she noticed a previous closed door wide open. She looked around for anyone who might have come in and not finding any sort of presence she looked back at the door. The door was shut.

The deep, earth shaking voice bellowed from Asari's left side.

"Hello Asari-chan."

With a jump, the girl looked towards the location to find a lone figure with a brown cloak covering its body.

Asari stuttered. "How . . . How do you know my name?"

The figure laughed. "I know everything child."

Removing hits hood and exposing its face, Asari let out a gasp of fright. She stared at the things face, or lack of. It had no skin, the flesh gone, which caused the skull to be completely visible. Burning in the eye sockets were small fires that despite their size, make the entire room explode with intense heat.

Asari couldn't stop herself from shaking, fear overtook her. Tears rolled down her dirty cheek, leaving trails as they dropped off and landed on the stone ground below.

The skull's jaw moved. "I'm sorry dear; Let me change into my human form." The deep earth moving voice from before was replaced with a soft melodic voice that Asari thought could have only originated from an angel. The skull began o disappear as skin grew on it. The flesh took form, creating the soft curves of a beautiful woman. The flames in the sockets were put out, replaced with beautiful black eyes. The woman pulled the hood completely off, exposing her long hair that glowed green. The cloak fell completely off, revealing the perfect curves of a female body. The woman gently grabbed the girls head as the metal locks snapped off. She pulled Asari's head up and placed it softly on her bosom. Stroking the girl's hair and wiping away her tears. She spoke.

"I'm sorry I scared you dear. Sometimes I forget that humans aren't used to seeing my true form. My name is Fatamorgana, and I am the queen of the demon realm. Mother to all demons."

Asari swallowed, her fear still making her heart race. "What . . . what do you want with me?"

Fatamorgana chuckled. "Silly child, I've chosen you to be my vessel. I am very powerful, but I can not leave this church unless I'm within the body of a human."

Asari gasped and tried to pull away. "What do you mean vessel."

The demon women smiled. "Don't worry; you will still be yourself dear. You will gain unbelievable power and will control the armies of the demon realm."

The girl responded. "I don't want or need power."

The demon queen let out a loud laughter. "Oh really child, then how will you protect your sister." Fatamorgana eyes flashed with chakra.

Flashes of Asari's father assaulted the girls mind. Visions of finding her sister in a pool of blood, her father standing over her with a sadistic smile tore through her mind like razorblades.

Asari screamed.

The demon queen stopped the flow of illusions. "You see my dear; you need all the power you can get."

Asari used all her force to break away from the woman's embrace. She wiped away her tears while slowly getting into her trademark Jyuken stance. Her fear was no longer present, replaced with rage.

She spat at the naked women in front of her. "I don't need your fucking power."

"You're making a mistake girl. I am your only salvation."

Asari grinned. "You are the one to make the mistake demon. You let yourself get within the range of my Divination."

Fatamorgana's eyes shot open as Asari rushed her with a yell. " Jyuuken Move, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

With lightning speed, Asari struck the woman's tenketsus.

"Two Strike!"

Her hands moved with more speed, striking more tenketsus.

"Four Strikes!"

Her arms became a blur as she twisted around attacking more and more chakra holes.

"Eight Strikes!"

Her hands increased in speed even more, the force driving back her demonic enemy.

"Sixteen Strike!"

"Thirty-Two Strikes!"

With one final combo she put all of her chakra into her arms and feet. creating her to attack sixty-four times in the span of a second.

"Sixty-Four Strikes!"

The last part of her attack complete, her enemy flew backwards and smashed through a column and back into a concrete wall. Asari smiled, the first time she used this technique on a real enemy was a success.

Her feelings of accomplishment were quickly shattered.

"That was impressive darling. You are truly a genius."

Walking steadily back to the center of the room, the demon queen appeared without a single injury.

She smiled. "See my dear, you require power." The woman's eyes flashed as black tendrils of energy exploded from the floor around her, zipping along the ground and in the air like flying snakes.

Asari started to spin as the black tendrils reached her.

She screamed. "Kaiten!"

Blue swirling energy enveloped the young Hyuuga as she spun. The tendrils struck hard, but the techniques held, causing the dark energy to explode into nothingness.

Asari stopped her whirl, panting hard, her energy almost depleted.

Again Fatamorgana spoke.

"Very impressive my Asari-chan. Don't you see that you are an amazing girl. Our combined might will bring down the heavens." Reaching out with her palm down, black chakra wrapped around her hand. With a blast of air it shot down and formed into a dark katana. The hilt and blade were black as night, reflecting back the stunned face of Asari.

Taking hold of it, the demon lifted it up and cut the sides of Asari's headband, causing it to fall to the ground. Placing the tip of the blade on the center of the cursed seal that adorned the branch member's forehead she released chakra, sending pain shooting through the young girl's body.

She collapsed to her knees, sweat covered her body and she became short of breath. Leaning down, the demon queen brought the flat side of the blade up to the girl's eye level, allowing her to see the reflection.

The curse seal was gone.

"See my darling, you need my help."

Asari smacked the sword away. "I told you, I don't want you help."

Fatamorgana dropped her head in defeat. "Then I guess I will have to go with the next best thing."

A door opened, revealing the old man who was once again covered in a cloak. He was dragging a limp body behind him. Asari quickly noticed who it was.

"Sayuri!"

"Since you have denied my request, I must now convince this girl to be my vessel."

Asari shouted. "NO! Leave her out of this! And what have you done with the others?"

The queen chuckled. "Your friends will become quite the meal, they have powerful souls."

Asari stepped back in shock, and then quickly gathered herself up with confidence and resolve. "Fatamorgana, leave my friends and sensai alone . . . if you do . . . if you do that, I will accept your power and become your vessel."

A smiled slowly spread upon the queen's face. "I give you my word they will not be harmed."

* * *

AN: 

I know what your thinking. When the hell is this 'flashback' going to end, its been 3 fraking chapters. Well, I assure you it will come to a close next chapter and next chapter will also have us back with Naruto and co. So don't fret.


End file.
